Twisted Love
by Sky Chocoluv
Summary: Alicia Is eighteen and ready for anything, moving away from her terrible parents, last year of high school, and living with her besties, it's great. That is when she Meets Derek Kofter and there's something about him that interests her. He's a jerk and extremely HOT! But he is hiding a secret,after dating for a while Lia starts to see it but with all her problems will she find out?
1. Great Getaway

Chapter 1.

"Hey Lia come down stairs Amber is here!" I rushed to my door and saw my little brother Freddie standing at the bottom.

"One more minute!" I rushed back to finish putting away the rest of my room decorations from my walls and smiled at the fully empty room. Only my bed and dressers stood there and I liked it.

"Babe we have a time limit for a reason to not miss our plane but if you don't hurry up we'll be late after picking up Trey now let's go!" Turning I saw my other half and bestie Amber standing in the door way with her hands on her hips slouched. I ran over and hugged her and she laughed, I pulled back and she smiled, "Okay are you finished packing?"

"Yeah you wanna help me bring the cases down the stairs or are you gonna stand around and look pretty?" She put her thinking face on at my joke before coming over and picking up one suitcase and dragging it to the door. Only six move to go, I smiled to myself as I picked up two and followed her.

"Freddie can you come help us please!?" I pulled walked backwards down the stairs within two secounds he ran up the stairs to my room.

"Urgh why do you have so much stuff!?" Amber grunted as she came to foyer with her ONE case. And when I got to the foyer floor I tripped falling on Amber thank god I'm a toothpick. We both laid there and laughed, we hadn't noticed Freddie had broughtall the bags down until we saw him shut the trunk to Amber's van. He came back and stood next to my parents and I stared at them as Amber made her way to her van.

"Well I'm going?" T stood directly five feet away from them. As they stared back at me I just knew, They still blame me!? I stepped forward and huged Freddie.

"Promise me you'll keep me updated on everything school, the family, and if you eventually get a girlfriend." He nodded and my parents made their way out the room

"I promise but promise me you'll come back and save me from this hellhole." He pouted and my stomache clenched.

"Fred if I could take you with me you know Iwould but I can't. But don't worry I'll be back by your birthday buddy." I smiled forcefully.

"That's in April it's January!" He said his frown got sadder.

"Don't worry buddy I swear I'll call everyday. And morning, noon, or night I want you to call me if they give you shit. Understand?" He nodded and Amber honked her horn. I puled Freddie in a hug and kissed his forehead and pulled away, "Your strong you'll survive. Come on Maddie!"

And down the stairs came my eight month old pug Maddie Ilove her too much I couldn't leave her here. I picked her up and walked to the door and turned to Freddie, "I love you Fred."

"Love you too Lia I'll see you soon." i nodded and shut the door. Jogging to the van Amber was singing 'Call me maybe' and I laughed and jumped in with Maddie.

"Ready to go bee-yach!" Amber yelled over the music and I giggled.

"Let's do it slut!" I pulled myself out the window as she sped off I screamed all the way down to Trey's house, the way there me and Amber sang along to Katy Perry 'Part of me'. When we got to Trey's I threw myself out the window landing hard but running to beat Amber to his front door but she was faster and got to the door just as it opened and hit her in the face. I fell to the ground in laughter as she fell over the railing and Trey came out with three cases.

"Are you skanks just gonna lay around or help me here. Amburger why are you laying there?" I looked over at Amber and her hand over her face as she laid on her back grunting.

"Is it bad?" She asked removing her hand showing a big red nose.

"No!?" Me and Trey said at the same time, but she rushed to the car to look at it. Iwent to Trey's side and grabbed his other three cases and helped him put them in the trunk. Thank god it was a big trunk we jumped in the car asAmber smiled.

"Heyy gaybee how's your day so far?" She said with a laugh mixed in they have the most funniest names for each other.

"Oh just fine how's your nose amster?"

"You crackhead!" She yelled and floored the van we all sat in silence listening to 'How to love' when I noticed Amber flip her deep blue hair it was not long but wasn't short it was inbetween.

"Heyy Amber remember when me and Trey dared you to dye your hair blue?" She smiled.

"Yeah and I loved it so much I kept it!" She screamed at me and Trey laughed when she flipped four times. I loved how her hair matched perfectly with her peach white skin down to her bright pink lips Amber was great looking. I'm not saying I'm not my beautiful deep chocolate eyes, drak brown hair with red highlights, and my bronzed dominican skin make me hot but I think Amber is better looking. We came to the airport and came to the car pick up and saw some guy with too many peircings and Amber said, " Okay we're on flight A6 to New York and I want to make ure this car is on the flight." He handed her a ticket and we got out, we grabbed a luggage cart and piled our stuff on it but I kept my ipad carrier, Trey got his bookbag, and Amber her purse. Me and Trey pushed the cart as Amber directed us throught the Airport we had ten minutes to get to the plane so we were running as fast as we could. When we came to the bag check we rushed there, took off our shoes, and rushed through, but when Trey went through the metal detector beeped. Me and Amber packed the bags back up and Trey got the hand metal detector and me and Amber watched they did his arms, legs, pockets, then they came to my crotch on the thing beeped. I completely forgot he had a peircing on his dick we laughed and Trey whispered something to the officier that left him stund and he walked over to us.

"Well come on before we miss our flight!" Trey yelled and we bolted as Amber told usleft or right we finally cam eto the door right when they were closing the door. "Wait!" Trey yelled and the lady turned opening the door for us Trey put all the bags on the conveyorbelt and we rushed in to find our spots. We came to the row with three seats and we piled in and slouched.

"Thank god we made it!" I sighed and Amber laughed. It was ten minutes later the plane took off and Amber decided to nap while Trey turned on his watched a movie on FX. I turned on my ipad and put on my headphones Turning on 'We Are Young by Fun.' and went on facebook no new updates or messages, I sighed turning it off. I petted Maddie who was asleep on my lap, and I thought about how Freddie hadthat look on his face when I left I felt backfor leaving him but had to I couldn't live in that house anymore. I know I'm agzagerating but really my parents hate me the reason is because they think my sister is dead because of me I kind of think that too but it's not like that. Almost four months ago I had been dumped by my boyfriend of eighteen months and was pissed so I called up Amber and we went clubbing. We got so drunk and Amber left without me so I wandered around looking for a phone because I left mine in Amber's car finally I found one in the middle of an intersection and called my sister Megan and explained the problem. I hung up and got sick and threw up and wondered into the street cominginbetween to cars going down the street when I saw Megan's car pull up. I stood up happy when she came running but he didn't look to her right and a car came speedin and hit her inches away from me I gaspd but couldn't move I was frozen and callasped. The driver got out the car and called the cops and tried to soothe me as I tried to go see how Megan was, when the ambulance got there they said she was gone that she had twisted her vertabrae and broke her neck. I almost threw out when they said the analysis. Since then my parents had blamed me for the death of their little perfect daughter, I wanted to get out of the house so bad I was killing myself. So when Amber told me her dad had told her that she should come to live with him in New York I jumped at the opportunity and she asked her dad if me and Trey could come so he bought us a apartment and I was so glad, my parents didn't care so i left and made the desicion by myself. And here me, Amber, and Trey are heading to New York.

"Alicia...Lia...wake-up!" I jumped as Trey shook me awake I didn't know I was asleep.

"What!?" She smiled and pointed to the lady standing behind him holding out a small box that had cheetos, crackers, cheese, and turkey I bounced up and took it and saw Trey take out a twenty and got two more and three pepsis' handing me one. I gulped it down and noticed Maddie eating a peice of cheese and laughd as Trey put a peice of turkey on Amber's face.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing in five minutes so please fasten your seatbelts and thank you for choosing Peter Pan plane company for you travels." I looked at the lady who had said it and smiled at her eyeshadow and how it was too blotched around her eyes. I looked behind me how Amber was still asleep on my arm I shook her and she jumped and blinked awake. Then she grunted at the turkey on her eye and slapped Trey with it and he bust out laughing with me and she began to smile.

Ten minutes later the plane landed and we were standing at the baggage claim waiting for my last suit case because Amber and Trey had all their stuff already and were grabbing a map and asking for directions so we could get to the apartment. Just then I ssaw my bag and jumped for it when another hang gripped mine, I looked up to see a cute guy with black hair, blue eyes, and a great muscle line, then he grunted and snapped me out of my daze.

"Um I'm sorry this is my bag." His voice was sexy.

"Sorry this is my bag." I knew what my bag looked like.

"No it's mine."

"Look mister I know what my bag looks like and oh this is it!" I said very sarcastically.

"NO apparently you don't." He tugged it torward himself.

"Look it's mine."

"No mine!"

"Mine."

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine..." Right before he could continue the bag ripped and my bras and pajamas went everywhere, and I dropped to the floor and pulled all the stuff under e to stuff in the bag before anyone could see but the guy came to my side to help.

"I don't need your help!" I yelled really irritated.

"Look I'm really sorry about that." He said slowly and sadly.

"Alicia what happened!?" Amber came over laughing.

"This jerk just broke my bag!"

"I'll pay to get you a new one if you..." I walked off before he could continue.


	2. Party!

Chapter 2.

I made my way behind Amber and Trey as they tried to find the van, I used all my strength to push the cart with ALL of our bags. "Umm...a little help!?"

"Shhhhhh!" Amber yelled before she began to run I stopped dead in my tracks as she ran to the van and unlocked it Trey came over and pushed the cart the rest of the way. After putting all the stuff in the van we drove around the streets of New York stopping, asking for directions, and following the G.P.S. I sat in the back of the van playing with Maddie and looked out the window to see all the stores that we had passed and wondered what our new school would look like and how they would treat us. But like I cared me and Amber are outcasts and the crazy ones that don't care what people think. Just then we came to a stop and I looked up to see Amber's dad.

"Hi dad." Amber smiled.

"Heyy Mr. Simpson!" Oh Trey and his gayness.

"Hi Mr. Simpson."

"Hello Lia, sweetheart, Trey..." Trey winked as Mr. Simpson said his name. "Alright I have the keys right here, I have two thousand dollars for each of you, and I already bought beds and furniture. It's up to you for food and decorations. Any questions?" we all shook our heads "goood well I'll come stop by once in a while to check on you guys but other then that have fun." Amber jumped out and hugged him as me and Trey went to get the bags.

"Okay but remember school is back on in three days..." Amber cut him off.

"Okay dad you can go love you." And with a kiss from Amber he left. After four short trips we brought all the bags up to the appartment and checked out the rooms. One had a bunk bed with a medium closet Trey ran to inspect the closet, then there was one small room a closet with a window seat. I pushed Amber out the way and flopped on the bed laughing as she fake whined and moved on. I got up and noticed I didn't have my bag of dog food for Maddie, rushing down the stairs I came to the car and went to grab the bag.

"Damn...!" I turned to see some guy staring at my ass and turned around when he smiled at me.

"Umm don't you think it's rude to stare?" I smirked and he laughed.

"Sorry but you just have a perfect ass with the skinnnies and all. I'm Logan and you are?"

"Alicia, I just moved here with my friends..." Just on cue Amber stepped out the door with a lollipop.

"Lia what are you...and who is this cutie?" I rolled my eyes at her comment she was always straight forward. "I'm Amber and you are?"

"Logan I'm glad I noticed your friend I'm having a party tonight and do you guys wanna come?" Amber smiled at his question. "How old are you guys?"

"We're seventeen but I'm turning eighteen in a few months." Amber nicely put in.

"So great I'll come pick you guys up when it's starting" I nodded "I'll come by at eight."

"We'll see you then our apartment is F8." And with that he left into the building, Amber jumped up and down then ran up the stairs. I was back to square one I picked up the bag of dog food and lungged it upstairs.

After almost two hours of putting my stuff away and on the walls my room looked like my room just with lavender walls but I loved it. I flopped down on my window seat and looked at the clock 7:30 I jumped up I forgot. Amber and Trey had been preping for hours and I had thirty minutes. I rushed to my closet and got my black stretchy skinnies, a purple shit with loose sleeves, and my purple boots. To top it off I curled my air and put on my fedora and smiled as Iput on lip gloss.

"Nice babe I feel like I have a bonner." I turned to see Amber wearing a cute sweater, a skirt, and black knees highs.

"I think I might rape you tonight." I ran over andstarted to hump her as she danced on me, Trey came over and bust out laughing. We danced together for about five minutes when there was a knock at the door, Trey raced for it and there we saw Logan and a cute blonde next to him.

"Heyy guys this is my pal Rikki." Logan smiled and Rikki raised his hand.

"This is our pal Trey" Trey looked down Rikki "and he's gay." I laughed at my comment as Trey blushed.

Logan more out the door a little "So you guys ready?"

"Yeah let's go!" Amber bounced out the dor and me and Trey followed.

We came to a door where music was blasting and Logan opened the door to reveal a crowd of people Trey quickly walked in and I jumped into the crowd with Amber we both danced with each other grinding and rubbing together. I guess we looked like lesbos but she was my bestie and I don't care I loved her, some guys were watching us and whooing. I pulled her into the kitchen and we took some shots and had a few beers when I realized I was alone. "Amber!" I yelled over the crowd.

"Amber! Amber! Amber!" I tried to yell over the crowd when I saw Logan. "Hey Logan!"

He turned and smiled grabbing my arm and pulled me toward him. "Hey Alicia this is my boy Derek. Derek this is Alicia, Alicia this is Derek." I looked up to black hair, blue eyes, and muscles. OH NO!

"Heyy you're the girl from the airport. I didn't know you knew Logan." He smiled as he looked at me, and I melted.

"Well we actually met today like me and you."

"Wait you two know each other?" Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah he broke my bag and you owe me too." I pointed at him and he smiled.

"Don't worry I will pay..." Just then Logan yelled and ran away leaving us alone, "Well I'll pay you back." He laughed and I blushed then 'Fun' came on and I smiled.

"Heyy you wanna dance?" I blurted out before I could stop it.

"Sure!" I grabbed his hand and brought him to the dance floor. I wrapped my hands on his neck as I rubbed my ass on his crotch and he put his hands on my hips and swayed with me. We danced like that the whole song and I enjoyed it the way he felt against me...Wait stop I don't want anything serious no heartbreaks he broke my bag complete jerk. Just because I'mgrinking on him doesn't mean I want him, when the song ended I heard a roar in the crowd and saw amber on a table dancing pulling up the heam of her shirt.

"Amber no!" I yelled and tried to make my way through the crowd but was to late she had her boobs out and swinging. I ran up and pulled her down with her shirt and Derek was right behind me pushing people away to help me get her through. We made our way to the door and down a level to my apartment with me and Derek holding her up I opened the door and brought her in Derek following. I brought her to her bed and laid her down and went back to Derek, "So thanks for helping me with Amber."

"No problem for you I'd help you anytime." He winked.

"Look Derek you're a great guy and all but I don't want anything righthtfhkgkg..." I slured my words and dropped. Derek snatched me up and I pulled my head up to snare face to face with Derek's blue ocean eyes and leaned in to his lips. His lips felt like velvet and were so smoothand I drowned in them, after a while I bite on his lip so I could get more and he opened and my mouth was on fire. His mouth tasted like chocolate and sweetness and I sayvered it but pulled away. He groaned but gave up grabbed a pen off my counter and wrote down a number and smiled.

"Call me." He winked.

"I'll think about it." And closed the door.


	3. First Day

Chapter 3.

The next morning I woke up with a killer headache and turned to find Amber next to me cuddling my torso, I don't remember her coming in here? But shaked it out because it was making my head throb worse. Slowly I lifted from the bed and saw Trey on the couch watching the news and some story about a fire was on, I kept going as I got to the coffee machine and poured a cup.

"Heyy sleepy head how's your hang-over?" Trey just had to giggle about it!

"It's great you fag! What time is it?" I said annoyed as possible.

"Ten at night." He said as he sipped his cup I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was ten o' clock I hadn't realised it was dark outside.

"Damn and we have school tommorow right?"

He nodded and I banged my head on the counter and went to the fridge taking an apple and went to my room. I sat on my window seat and looked down I was really bored and my head still hurt as I tried to remember about last night. Then I jumped as I remembered I kissed that Derek guy, I fell to the floor and put a pillow to my face and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"So we remember what fun we had last night?" Trey smirked as he talked in his retarded gay voice.

"You know what happened!?"

"Yes Iwas on the couch when you brought Amber home and that dude followed you in. You told him you didn't want anything serious but you tripped and he caught you, when he did you kissed him. I completly understand why he's nice lookin' cute butt." He licked his lips and just made me gag I can't believe I kissed him! I know he's hot and all but I don't want a boyfriend or even any sexual contact with anyone I still don't want a heartbreak after the terrible one my ex Johnathan gave me. I laid on the floor head hurting even more I just wondered how could I do that oh yeah that's right I was drunk and I do stupid things when I'm drunk.

"Why did you let me kiss him?" I asked as Trey took the spot next to me on the floor.

"Honey I had to you've been so seriuos for so long you needed to have some fun for once." He smiled but I was mad I threw my apple at him and walked into the bathroom. Slamming the door I ran over to the mirror and looked inside seeing the black bags under my eyes, a drool stain on my cheek, and a fuzz ball of hair on the top of my head which throbbed in my head harshly. I went to the shower and turned it on, stripped myself of all my clothes, and hopped in. Feeling the warm water on my body made me lose myself, slowly I washed my hair and drenched my whole body in water. Finally I opened my eyes and saw something on my arm and stared at it, a number? Then that's when the name came to my vision and I gasped the name as it hung on my lips and a shiver of pleasure washed through mee as I thought of the kiss last night. But I pushed it out of my head and tried to scrub it but something stopped me, turning off the water I threw on a towel and rushed to my room. I came to my vanity and got my iphone and punched in the number as it rang I frowned.

"Hello?" Came a voice both deep and sweet I could feel that shiver again but froze, "Hellooo?" And the line went dead, slowly I dropped on the bed and growled at myself.

I stayed in bed with my towel and Amber and sleptfor what I can say was ten hours which waas peaceful until Trey woke me up, "Come on sleepy head time for school!" He shook me and I jumped up to see him fully dressed and ready.

"I'm late aren't I?"

"No I was just going down to the coffe shop downstairs and woke you to get ready." He smiled and walked out the room.

"Well thanks Trey" and the door shut "come on Am wake up it's time for school." I shook her and she woke up slowly with a yawn and smiled.

"Good morning sweetheart oh I have to get beautified!" She jumped to me kissing my cheek and ran to her room, I laughed and went to my closet to get a pair of red skinnies, black vest, and grey shirt with Disney characters on it, with my high tops to top it off. I ran to my bed and got the bag with all new school supplies I had just got before we came here and curled my hair and put it in a loose side pony my way to the livingroom and saw Amber wearing apple bottoms, a jeans jacket just like the one I was wearing, a haltar top, and uggs, with her hair out wild loving life. I smiled and she laughed.

"Honey I still would fuck you silly if I were a guy!" I laughed at her comment.

"Babe I got a bonner just standing a room away from you." She laughed harder and grabbed my hand.

"Come on we gotta go find Trey."

"Alright Maddie see you laters sweetiepie!" I yelled as Maddie yipped goodbye. We met Trey down in the coffee shop and he had three coffees waiting for us as we walked in.

"Yay you are the best!" Amber yelled as she ran to get hers' and I noticed a sign on the counter 'Help Wanted' and jumped.

"I'm going to go ask for the job they're offering.'

"No we have to get going or we'll be late. You can go after school!" Trey shouted as he was out the door me and Amber following him. We went to the van and got in, it took fifteen minutes to get to the school. We came to the parking lot of Central Park East High School and I laughed at what some of the girls were wearing it was the end of January and they were already wearing mini skirts. "Shocker thereare tramps here to!" Trey joked and me and Amber laughed.

Slowly we got tothe front of the school and a fews guys had whistled at me and Amber because we were holding hands and a couple of girls tried to flirt with Trey but he said 'I'm not interested' which made me giggle every time. Finally we came to the front desk I was the one to talk because a guy was flirting with Amber and Trey was checking his messages.

"Hi!" I smiled and the secretary looked up, "I'm Alicia Reynolds and I'm a transfer from California with Amber Denner and Trey Ully. Our paperwork should be here."

"Oh yes the new seniorswell I have your schedules, forms, and anything else you'll need for the three of you." She smiled and handed them to me as I looked up to see Amber she was gone and so was Trey, I sighed at their abandonment. I walked down the hall to my new locker and saw it 3890 and stared at the skinny long grey locker and frowned but opened it. At least I had Amber and Trey right next to me I put my jacket in and pushed a hair out of my face and sighed when I heard a yell.

"Babe there you are why did you run off?" Amber came trailing down the hall with Trey behind her.

"I didn't you guys just disappeared when I came back with the info what happened?"

"Oh well Trey was cornered by this girl and I went to help him but when we came back you were gone." She laughed and hugged me before taking the papers and handing Trey his. "Well look's like me and Trey have science first period what do you got?" I looked down at mine and frowned.

"English?" I sighed and they frowned, "Well we better go get to class before we're late." She looped her hand in mine and brought me to my class which still had people piling in and she left, I walked in slowly and took the seat in the back and slouched I was all alone and hated it. Then some guy came up to me and smiled, Here we go!

"Hi you must be new I'm Jeremy." He smiled.

"Yeah." "So can I ask you something?" I looked at him as he asked and growled to myself.

"No."

"Did it hurt?" I almost roled my eyes at him in disgust.

"That's such an old pickup line" he frowned "and no but did it feel good."

He raised his eyebrow "DId what feel good?"

"When I kicked you in the balls!?" All his buddies behind him died out laughing, but he turned and punched one of his friends in the arm and floppped in his seat. Finally the teacher came and the class quieted down and I saw something flash in the corner of my eye.

"Heyy there beautiful!" I turned to see those same blue eyes I was lost in before and gasped, Derek!

"What are you doing here!?" I shouted in a whisper.

"Getting an education." He smiled sarcastically.

"You are so funny!"

"I try.' He just sat back in his chair and stared at me.

"I was being sarcastic you jerk." I squinted my eyes at him and he laughed.

"So did you miss me?" His smile was like the devil's and I loved the way it looked.

"No I didn't you're a jerk and I was glad to not see you in two days!" I was still whispering.

He put a hand to his heart to pretend to be in pain, "That hurts that really does you know."

"Good." I almost miss talking to Mr. Jeremy, but I still liked Derek's company.

"Come on sweetie you know you love my company." I was just shocked how he had read my mind.

"Can you leave me alone I'm Trying to learn!" I just wanted him to think I wasn't interested.

"I don't believe you want me to stop talking to you. By the way you are looking hot today like always." He just used that devil grin and gave me this shivers again. Quickly I turned myhead to look at the teacher, it was about fifteen minutes that passed and I couldn't stop looking at his grin, It was so interesting! I looked at him for one time for about five minutes and I think he noticed. "Sweetie you're staring."

I twisted in my chair and felt myself sweating in embarassment. I sat in my seat and took out a peice of gum and chomped on it visiously. Slowly I watched the watch the clock as the hands looked like they weren't moving and I found myself wishing I could just get out of this situation. I looked to the corner of my eye and saw Derek was looking at me, "Okay what do you want from me?"

"Your number since you already have mine." I almost gasped when the bell rang, he got up flashed me a wink and walked out. I grabbed my bag and my schedule and rushed into the hall when I bumped into Amber her blue hair whipping me in the face and I smiled.

"Heyy babe we missed you first period how was yours?" She smirked and I wanted to tell her about Derek but she was drunk the other night so she didn't meet him.

"Sad just so sad." I sighed with a smile and she grabbed my schedule out my hand and pulled me with her.

It was almost four hours when the lunch bell rang, I was happy though I had all the class after first period with Amber and Trey. We walked arm and arm in the cafe and everyone stared, yet we flagged them off.

"Heyy Ima go get a water okay." Amber said rushing to a vending machine.

"Yeah and I gotta go to the bathroom." Trey said zoned out so my eyes flickered to the bathroom where a cute guy went in and Trey followed .

I giggled and went to the line and waited. Finally I grabbed a carton of fries, a sprite, and an apple, I noticed there was like twenty people ahead of me and frowened. Then out of nowhere to hands covered my eyes and I smiled, "Babe!?"

I turned to see Derek and his arms around mewith his familiar grin, "I knew you'd be happy to see me the red in your cheeks are very descriptive." His grin widened and I broke away from his hold.

"Urgh you're unbelievable!" I turned to see the kid infront of me walk away from the register and I stepped up. With $3.26 in her hand the lunch lady put my money in th e register, walking away I looked for Trey and Amber and spotted them sitting already. "Heyy guys."

"Hi Lia come sit down." Trey smiled and Idid then saw three others.

Amber must have noticed because she said, "Oh sorry Babe this is Hannah, Jacob, and Issac we met them this morning. Issacwas the flirt this morning, I met Hannah in art class, and Jacob is Trey's new FRIEND." I could hear the sarcasm in her voice and smiled as I bit into my apple when I noticed Hannah looking at me. She wasn't ugly with her light brown eyes.

"Heyy Alicia can I ask you a question" I nodded "are you and Derek going out?" I almost spit my water out at her for saying 'Derek, dating, and me in the same question'.

"Umm...Hannah..." just then a shadow came over me and my smile faded as I turned to see the same slick black hair of my so biggest fan, "Hello Derek!?"

He swung his leg over the chair next to mine and threw his arm around me, "Miss me?"

"No!"

"Alicia don't be mean. Who is this cutie, I'm Amber?" She stuck out her hand and put her flirting smile on while Issac stared.

"I'm Derek we met the other day but you were to..." he caught my warning stare "out of it to remember." His charm was enticing I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh well I'm shocked I didn't remember. So how do you two know each other?" Her eyebrows rose to her hair lie.

"Well the same night me and her..." I grabbed his hand and yanked him from the table into the hall. "Wow you just can't get enough of me!"

"What's up with you? You flirt with me then put the charm on my best friend what's your deal?" I wasn't jealous but I needed to know if he was a player or not.

"Is sweetie jealous!?" He sounded so amused.

"No! You know what forget it!" Right when I walked away he grabbed my arm twisted me around and kissed me. The same shivers from before came back and I loved it. He moved his hand to the small of my back as mine tusseled his hair and pulled me closer. I wrestled his tongue with mine and his lips were as soft as they were before. It was a perfect kiss. But I pulled away and gasped.

"What!?" Derek sounded as if he had done something wrong.

"I-I-I...have...to..." I turned and began running down the hall.

"Alicia!"" Derek yelled but I was out the door running for the van. Jumping in I grabbed my phone out my bag and dialed Amber's cell.

"Alicia where are you, sixth period is starting!?" I sighed, "And Derek told me what happened."

I felt tearsstreaming down my face, "Amber I want to go home can you meet me in the um...van?"

"Totes I'll be there in five minutes!" The line went dead and I could feel the tears building up again. Why was I crying over some guy I just met? Just as I was lost in thought I saw something flicker to the left when I looed up to see Amber's face at the window and she gasped. "Oh babe" she jumped in the car "we're going home now!"


	4. Hide

Chapter 4.

Within five minutes Amber had zoomed home, pulled me up the stairs, and to my room slamming the door. "KK tell me everything!" Amber burst out as she sat down next to me. My eyes began to water as I laid my head on her lap and told her everything. The party, our kisses, our forty minute stare down, and the way I did want to go out with him but at the same time didn't want to be with him. "Damn babe I knew I knew him from somewhere!"

I sighed and said, "Am, I really like him but I'm not sure if I should go out with him. God knows if he goes Johnathan on me and leaves me heart broken. And god forbid if it's you that gets killed because of me!" I knew tears were streaming down my face and couldn't stopke I promise you won't let leave this house with heartbreak. Besides Trey will watch you god forbid I have to track the jerk down and stab him for hurting you."She smiled and I couldn't help but laugh. "Well do you know what next Friday is?"

OMG though all the conusion I totally forgot about my birthday. "I Forgot about it!"

"Don't worry, me and Trey didn't." She got up as the phone rang and I heard her pick it up, "Babe it's for you!" She sang.

I rushed to the kitchenand grabbed it, "Hello."

"Heyy Alicia it's Derek. What happened?" I shivered as he spoke.

"How did you get my number?" I almost smiled.

"Trey."

"Of coarse he gave it to you..." I looked at Amber and saw her grin.

"So do you wanna hang out later?" He said it and I jumped with joy.

"Okay sure sounds fun!" I looked at the clock which showed 5:36 me and Amber have been talking for two hours.

"Okay I'l e there in about half an hour."

"Alright bye." Amber ran over to meas I hung up.

"Do you you have a date?" I nodded and she screamed in my ear as she yanked me to my room.

As she hang up I almost bust out with screams of happiness, here I have this girl I just met, kissed TWICE, broke her bag, and annoyed but yet I got a date with her. I ran into my house from my ca and to my room passing my mom on the way. Quickly I went to my closet to put on something swag to impress her, then I thought Were would I take her, "Shit!"

I flopped on my bed and thought about where I would her take bowling no, movie maybe another night at the restaurant too flashy. Right when I was about to tear my hair out there was a rap at my door I recognized the beat.

"Heyy jerk!" I turned to see Jenny.

"Hey midget." She giggled and came to my side.

"What's wrong?"

"I just met this girl she's really hot, cool, and sweet. I really like her and she likes me too."

"I don't see what's to be stressin' about." Jenny smiled and said sarcastically.

"No, we have a date tonight and I don't kow where to take her!" I grunted and Jenny smiled.

"You know you can take her to Central Park's ice rink." I jumped at her in a hug and she laughed.

"That's perfect Jen thanks you're the best!" I loved this girl.

"I know I am. So who's the lucky girl?" She was shaking with excitment.

"Alicai Reynolds."

"You mean the new girl! OMG Derek she's so pretty you might accually have a real relationship!" She smacked my arm playfully.

"Alright willl you go so I can get ready I have like ten minutes." I said pulling her off my bed and over my shoulder.

"Derek oh my god put me down! MOM!" She laughed her ass off as I brought her to her room and threw her on the bed.

"Derek stop wrestling with your sister." Mom smiled in the doorway.

"Sorry mom."

"So what's this I hear about a date outside your room?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing" I turned for the door "and stop easedroppin' on me." I rushed to my room and to the closet. Within two minutes I dressed, sneaked, deotorized, and ready to go, wearing my jordans, some dark levi's, a plaid blue and black sirt, and leather jacket. I looked at my hair, messy as always and I loved it. "Bye mom!"

"Have fun sweetie!" She yelled back, and I jumped into my car.

Pulling up at her apartment I ran up the stairs excited and knockedon her door. To my suprise Amber answered it.

"Oh my god if you weren't hers I would have taken advantage of you by now!" She yelled and pulled me in as I laughed. "She'll be done in a minute."

"It's cool I can wait." I really couldn't I wanted to smash my lips with her again and feel her sexy body against me. Then I heard a door open and my jaw dropped when I saw her in from of me. She had her hair curled under a glod hooded shirt, purple skinnies, a black leather jacket, and some convers. She was SMOKING hot, "Hey."

"Hi Derek." I could see the red in her cheeks grow deeper and cherished the look.

"Well I'm gonna go watch Lifetime with Trey see you guys when you get back." Amber smiled and Alicia walked out the door but Amber gripped my arm, "I'm gonna tell you now you hurt her Ima break your pretty boy face!"

"I would never dream of it. But if I do I'll give you permission to chop my dick off." She let go with a smile and I ran to catch up with Alicia, when I saw her at my car.

"So where are we going?" Her smile was drawing me in more.

"It's a suprise." She frowned and got in the car. I jumped in the driver seat and drove off.

"Can I have a hint?" Her lips pouted and showed off the glitter red gloss.

"Fine!" I shrugged, "Do you like scary movies?"

"Hells yeah!"

"Good so now I know where to take you next time. Do you know how to bowl?"

"Sure if you count getting one strike out of fifteen, then yeah I know how!" She laughed and made me giddy.

"Hmmm...I guess we'll work on it then huh. If we went to a restaurant where would you want to go?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Well iHop, Chuckie Cheese, any place that serves beer, or a Chinese buffet." I almost died at her answers. This girl was funny, a big appetite, and good drinking buddy.

"Wow I just found Mrs. Right" she giggled "do you know how to skate?"

"Umm me and Amber used to go roller skating on weekends and I learned how to ice skate from my sister..." She paused and didn't continue.

"What's wrong?" I didn't like the way she looked sad.

She picked up her frown into a smile, "Nothing."

"Oh okay one last one. What's the most romantic thing you'd like to have done?" I wanted to know badly.

"Well maybe a guy sneaking into my house through my window while I'm asleep and wake me with light kisses." Her eyes flickered to her lap as her chekks were a tomayo redand I grinned.

"Damn! Just for futurees references if you hear loud knocks on your window at night it may be be locked on your fire excape so leave the window unlocked." She laughed

"Yes sir!" She said so dramatic and I laughed just as she looked to the road, and her eyes widened at the sight of the ice rink. Her face lit up and turned to me in a smile, "Is this it?"

"Yes mam'!" I said as I parked, "But it will cost you for me paying for us both." Her eyes widened not getting it then smiled, She gets it. She leaned over and so did i when our lips met I could feel her body shiver and I grinned, the way her lips felt were so amazing it was unbeleivable. I chewed on her top lip and she opened her mouth and invited me in. I smoothed my tongue into her mouth and her tongue met me halfway. As they tangoed me and Alicia got more closer, I moved my handto her perfectly rounded ass and hers entwined in my hair. She pulled herself on my lap and pushed on me farther. For a girl with such beauty and a perfect personallity she sure is forward and I loved it. But I don't think I can go this long with this lie, which may possibly one day force me to kill her.

I knew I was a little too excited but he did this to me, I made my way onto his lap and he let me. Pulling me closer his lips grazed mine and I loved it. "Mmmm..." I moaned.

He laughed and licked my bottom lip before pulling back, I slowly fluttered my eyes open and he was grinning. I could feel my smile widen, "Oh I'm still on your lap aren't I..." I started to move but he stopped me.

"You can stay and claim it your property." He grinned and I giggled.

"Maybe another time let's go skate." I threw the door open and pulled him the rest of the way and began to run to the skate booth. After paying twenty dollars for both ourskates Derek laced up mine along with his. I could feel him watching me as I put on lipgloss and my cheeks beganto burn, "You're gonna keep staring aren't you?" I turned to his face my nose touched his and we smiled.

"Always sweetie." He wrapped his arms around my waist and I could feel deepen their shade. He gave me a peck on my lips and pulled me off the bench and onto the ice, amazingly I stayed up as Derek glided next to me, "Okay no offense I know nothing about you and I kinda like it."

"You wanna play twenty questions?" I asked and he nodded. "Kk um fave color?"

"Blue."

"red."

"Favorite animal?"

"Monkey."

"Squirrel" I looked at him and laughed "what you wouldn't want to climb a tree no hassle and stuff your face with nuts?"

I giggled and nodded, "Sure. Favorite movie?"

"Ted."

"I love that movie!" Now we had our hands around each other.

"Sweet um...would you eat a salad or big Mac?"

"Are you crazy a big Mac?"

"Now I love you even more!" He picked me up by my sides and spun me around. As I screamed with laugher he laughed amused. We went on for a while playing twenty questions and skating when my legs gave out and Derek offered pizza. We brought our skates back and turned for the car.

"My legs hurt!" I whined and he grunted happily.

"Okay sweetie!" He bent down and I leaped up on his back.

"Wow you're a light little thing!" He smirked.

"I know." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. We came to the car and got in, he turned on the car then radio and began to drive. I was staring at Derek when I heard 'Someone like you by Adele', "Omg I love this song." I began to sing along 'i wish nothing but the best for you oh don't forget me baby I'll remember you say sometimes it lasts but sometimes it hurts instead..." Derek cut me off.

"Damn sweetheart you can sing really good!" I turned to see his amused and excited face.

"Stop trying to charm me you know you already have."

"I'm not trying to charm you I'm seriuos you can sing!" He put his arm around meand stopped the car, the great aroma of baking dough filled the car and I sighed at the love of it. "Come on."

I got out the car me and Derek hand and hand when someone yelled my name, "Alicia!" I turned to see my older cousin Samantha wave to me with Zach, Matt, and Zoe. The three friends I shared with Sam.

"Oh my god Sammy!" I rushed over and hugged her with joy. The other three joined the hug and we all jumped with joy when I noticed Derek standing back with a sad face. "Oh guy" I pulled back "this is my..." I had no idea if we were together.

"I'm her boyfriend Derek." He so saved me as he said that and hugged Sam.

"I'm her cousin Samantha but they all call me Sam." They exchanged hellos as Derek met the others.

"Heyy why don't we all have some pizza together!" Zoe said excitedly.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" I laughed and looked at Derek as he smiled with a nod. We all got a booth in the corner that fit us all but I sort of got squished in the corner and kinda sat on Derek's lap. I could feel him grinning and my cheeks burned and Sam spoke up.

"So Ali how did you two meet?" she squealed as Matt and Zach got up to order the pizzas.

"Well we met when I got here he grabbed my bag, we argued, pulled, then he broke it. And well come to find out after I vowed if I ever saw him again I'd kill him yet he goes to my school." I looked at him and he smiled.

"And after about three days of knowing her and bothering her she agreed to go out on a date with me and here we are..." He kissed my cheek.

"And I'm glad I did!" I smiled and felt him grin more.

"Aww I'm happy for you Ali you know I'm still trying to look for the right guy but after your old breakup I'm not sure I want to date anyone yet." I felt my stomach drop as she brought up the breakup with Jonathan I turned to see Derek staring at me. "Speaking of that how are you have your parents forgiven you for what happened to Meagan?"

Amazingly my head was still not falling because if it weren't for me sitting on Derek lap I would have dropped to the floor. Then he spoke, "whose Meagan?"

"Oh no he doesn't know about Meagan!?" I felt my eyes water as I was about to look at Derek again when the others came back with the pizza.

"LET'S EAT!" Zach and Matt yelled together and I leaped up jumping off of Derek, over Zoe, and out the door. I cried the whole way out the door past Derek's truck and to a nearby street bench and cried my eyes out. Those were the tears i had been holding back about the accident for almost four months and it felt good when I heard someone yell my name.


	5. Explaining?

Chapter 5.

"Alicia!" "Alicia!" "Alicia where are you!" I could hear them all yelling but I stayed on the bench I looked up to see them getting near and slid behind the bench slowly and into the woods. I don't know why but I didn't want to be around anyone right now so I pushed my way through the trees and woods I didn't even know where I was going, if I got lost who cared send a rescue team!? I came to a big tree and knew where the wind was guiding me I looked up at the tree and began to climb it, I came to a branch that was more like a hammock and laid down to see a carving.

"I love u Megan." Was what the carving said and remembered this was a carving I made the week after Meagan died and I ran away for the night away from my unforgiving parents. I came to this tree and it was my new home, it had a perfect view of the city and the opening was comfy. I laid there and thought about Meagan. How when I did something bad and my parents yelled I'd go to Meg and she comfort me, the week she went away for acting camp I almost killed myself because my life revolved around her. When I needed someone to talk to I went to her, when I had boy trouble, or things went wrong she had my back. I remeber the day I had my first bad breakup I was fourteen I came to Meagan she saw the tears streaming down my face and opened her arms as I ran for her. She sat with me on her lap and comforted me, like my mother was suposed to but I found Meagan more a mother then my mom. She may have been a girlie-girl, talkitive, and to perfect but Iloved her more than anything and I knew she loved me. When my parents compare me to her and made me feel bad me and her would pretend to fight just to make them feel like parents. Sigh, the day she died I can say I was never the same, I looked at myself in the mirror and thought murderer because that's whatmy parents called me. I loved Meagan but I got over her and moved on but my parents never forgave me sometimes I would think they wished I died and not Meagan. I used to agree she had so much to live for but the call took it all away from her, and it was because of me!?

"No don't say that it's not your fault. Don't be like those assholes of parents it was an accident!" I yelled at myself and felt more tears come down my cheeks as I buried my face in my knees.

"Alicia?" I lifted my head to the sound of that voice and looked over the branch to see the figure that had grown on me.

"Derek!?" I stammered in a whine, he noticed and began to climb up the tree. He came to me and sat beside me and stared at the tears that were coming down my face and opened his arms. I threw myself at him in an instant and his hands came down on my side and the warmness coming off his body made me feel safe.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked into my hair, slowly i nodded and he pulled my legs around his waist and began to climb down the tree when his phone rang," Hello...yeah I found her...I got that Ima take her home...yeah I'll make sure she calls you tommorow...okay bye Sam." I knew she was worried and so was Derek the way he held me told me he would have died if he hadn't found me. I tightened my grip and sighed.

The ride back to my apartment was silent the only thing I heard was Derek's heart with my head to his chest. We arrived and I climbed out slowly as Derek came around to my side and grabbed my hand as he lead me up the stairs and came to my door.

"Well I guess I should go..." I stopped him

"No...Please stay?" I looked him in the eyes and saw the redness in his eyes, and he nodded. I opened the door and saw Amber asleep on the couch and Trey in the kitchen eating a pizza slice.

"How was the date?" He raised an eyebrow but could see the worry in his eyes and he noticed, "Sam called us and told us what happened me and Amber were gonna stay up until they found you and brought you home. But you can see that Amber fell asleep." I looked at him and gave him the Not now look and he understood and nodded. I pulled Derek to my room and turned on the light and lead him to the bed. I went to my closet and pulled out some boy shorts and a long sleeve shirt right when I was taking off my jacket I heard Derek laugh and turned to see him with a grin on his face.

"Can you look away?" I asked knowing a smile developed on my face.

"You know asking me to look away is like asking a dog not to chase a cat." I looked at him in annoyance but kept going first my shoes, shirt thank god there was a cami underneath, then I went for the jeans and noticed Derek lick his lips. I pulled off my jeans and cami, and saw Derek's eyes widen but pulled on my shorts leaving the shirt and walking over to Derek with a grin on both our faces. I climbed on the bed and on top of Derek. "You know you're really turning me on right now."

"I know and I like it." I could feel the events from earlier drift away as I kissed him, his hands raised for my back and slid down to my ass and I felt my body shudder with pleasure. His hands pulled me up on him more and I helped when we flipped over me on bottom and him on top and I wrapped my legs on his waist when a knock at the door interrupted. I pushed Derek off me and rushed off the bed to the door. "Yeah?"

"Lia it's Freddie he really wanted to talk to you." Oh my god through it all I forgot to call Freddie in almost four days, I grabbed the phone and brought it to my ear.

"Freddie?"

"Sis I miss you so much its ben to long since we talked where have you been?" I felt a stab of guilt for pushing my little bro to the side.

"Freddie I'm so sorry I've had a lot to deal with lately i meant to call you but I...I..." That's just it I had no true reason what Derek no that's not a reason that's a distraction I loved but I've ignored my little brother.

"Lia it's fine I'm just really lonely lately ever since you left mom and dad have not been home once only around two when they ever come home. I go to my friend's house but it's not the same without you." I could tell he was crying as he said it and I felt bad as I turned my back to the door I saw Derek on the bed with a worried look on his face as I spoke.

"Freddie I'm so sorry i wish I could be there for you but I can't, just hang in there buddy it'll get better." I felt my eyes water as I heard him whimper.

"Okay sis I'll stick it out just till you come back for me." His voice was low and sad.

"I love you Fred."

"I love you..." He was cut off by someone in the background, "I'm talking to Alicia...what no...I'm not hanging up!" I heard him struggle with I knew was one of my parents.

"Freddie!" I heard the line go dead and dropped the phone just as I was about to fall to the floor Derek jumped off the bed and rushed to my side catching me. My tears fell as I buried my face in is shirt and wailed at the top of my lungs, as Derek held me tight.

"It's alright it's gonna be okay." He whispered to comfort me but it wouldn't get better my brother was doomed to a life in that hellhole because I left him behind. After about twenty minutes of crying my tears dried and I lifted my head from Derek's chest and he pulled me off the floor and slowly walked me to my bed. I laid down as he pulled off his jeans and saw his boxers and he lay next to me, I turned around and he brought his arm around me and looped his fingers in mine. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I guess it would help."

"Who's Meagan?"

"My sister. She died in a car accident." I shivered.

"Did she flip?"

"No, I was out with Amber I was just dumped by my ex and I wanted to get drunk. So we did but Amber left me at the bar and I called my sister. She came..." I paused as another shudder went through me "and I was in the middle of the street when she came to get me a car hit her. She died on impacted."

"I'm sorry. Who's Freddie?" His voice was sincere.

"My little brother I left him with my parents when i came to move here." Just the thought of leaving him behind.

"Why did you leave?"

"My parent...blamed me for the death of my sister and held it over my head ever since. I couldn't handle it anymore so when Amber's dad asked her to move to New York with him she asked if I wanted to come and rushed to go with them." He used his thumb to rub my hand as I said it.

"Are you over what happened?" The question shocked me, he was the first to ask that same question i always asked myself.

"Which one?" I honestly thought about all of them.

"Your sister's death."

"Oh well I guess I really had a good bond with her it hurt me when she died but I learned to deal with it and let her go." I was building a wall ever since she died and Derek was really trying to bomb that wall down.

"Why did he dump you?" He just cracked a brick and I sighed.


	6. Derek's secret?

Chapter 6.

"Well it was our two month anniversity, when we were dating I told him I didn't want to have sex and he said he understood. So..." As I went on I remembered the night as a flashback.

_"So where are we going?" I asked him impatiently._

_"Somwhere special." I could hardly wait, it took fifteen minutes for him to stop and saw where we were at the most famous place for teens to go and have sex._

_"Johnny I thought I told you I'm not ready."_

_"Come on babe i want you. Please." He leaned in to kiss me but I pushed him away._

_"No Johnathan." I said sternly._

_"Why?" His face was filled with disappointment._

_"Because I'm not ready!" My voice cracked._

_"When will you be ready?"_

_"When I graduate college!" I screamed._

_"What chick you're buggin' come on just try I really want you." He came to me again but I resisted, "Why are you being like this?"_

_ "Because I'm not ready to be a mom!"_

_ "We'll use a condom." I was getting hysterical._

_ "They work 99.9% of the time!"_

_ "Stop being a bitch!" He yelled._

_ "Stop being a perverted ass!" My voice was high and his eyes locked on mine, "Get out."_

_ "What!?"_

_ "Get out of my car you stuck up bitch!" I stared at him and opened my door._

_ "You're a son of a bitch!" I screamed._

_ "And that's why I cheated on you with Rebbecca!" He said and sped off leaving me in the dark tears streaming down my face. Quickly I pulled out my phone and dialed Amber's cell._

_ "Hey Lia shouldn't you be hangin with..." I cut her off._

_ "Amber hedumped me and I need a drink."_

_ "What he dumped you!? That ass don't worry you need me to come pick you up?"_

_ "Yeah I'm at that cliff where teens you know..." She giggled then paused._

_ "Wait he left you there!?" She wasgrowling, "I'll be there in ten._

_ After she hung up I went over to a bench on the side of the road and waited for her._

* * *

I noticed Derek was gripping my hand and I snapped around to look at his silver eyes, and he stared at me. I noticed he was licking his lips and his pupils were growing. I almost was merzmerized but held strong wondering what was with his eyes.

"You're staring sweetheart." He smiled.

"Yeah your eyes they're like growing."

"Oh yeah they do that." His smile was gone and was almost frozen looking at me. As I stared in his eyes it pulled me in and before I knew ithis lips were to mine and hands were on my back. He got ontop of me and pulled me up against my headboard. His lips went to my cheek and traveled down to my neck, the same tingle came back and was spreading wildly as his lips grazed my neck. I heard him sniff then grol, it was weird but I was to overwelmed by the tingle to care. I was almost tearing off his clothes when I felt something sharp peirce me shoulder and shot my eyes open pushing him back.

"Did you just bite me?"

"Accidently..." He trailed off when I felt something wet down my back, I reached down to feel blood.

"What the hell?" I looked at him and the look on his face made him look worried and hungry.

"I-I gotta go." He jumpedup and rushed out the door leavingme alone in my room. I went to the bathroom and was shocked to see two small bite marks, _Wow he most have sharp teeth_. Grabbing some tissue I wiped it away and put a bunch of bandades. I sighed and went to the living room and started flicking through channels, until I saw the title 'Vampires' and stopped. It told how vampires lure in a human, make them comfy, and take their blood. The more troubled the human is the more vonerable and sweeter the blood will be. It told how perfect vampires are with high cheekbones, perfect hair or body, and strangely perfect eyes.

"Wait a minut..." I shot up and rushed to Trey's room, "TREY WAKE UP!" I jumped ontop of him and he jerked up pushing me off the bed, of course I landed on the carpet face first.

"What the hell Alicia it's...like three!"

"I need your help, he nodded following me to the living room, "Does Derek's eyes seem strange to you?"

"Hell yeah they're sexy!" He licked his lips.

"Is his body perfect? Are his cheek bones high? And is his hair perfect?"

"Hell to the yes! Yeah And yes, why?" With his eyes raised I rewinded the show and watched it all over again, "Okay so you're telling me you think Derek is a vampire?"

"Yes well maybe! You don't believeme do you?" He shook his head and I sighed, pulling down my shirt to reveal my shoulder, "Look at what he did to me when he kissed my neck."

"Ohmy god...a hicky a real vampire signature!" He laughed and I rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. i gasped at the sight of no bite but a hicky instead. "You know what LiaI'm going to bed. NIGHT!" He shut his door and I heard the click of his lock and made me jump.

I made my way back to my room and under my covers which were still warm from me and Derek's bodies. Sighing i went to sleep and had a dreamless night. When I woke up the next morning I put on some ripped jeans, a white tang top, a black vest, and jordans'. I walked out my room and found Am and Trey in the livingroom getting ready to leave, i walked over and Trey gave me a concerned look and we went to the car.

"Um babe where's Derek?"

"He left last night Am." We all got in the van and drove to school. When we pulled up at the schol i felt somewhat relieved, _God knows why. _Trey went to se Jacob, Amber rushed over to get some homework from Hannah, so walked down the hall to my locker by myself. Shoving my books into my locker I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out to see a text from an unknown number.

**_SCARED YET? :)_**

"What the hell..." efore I could finish two hands went around my eyes and I felt the tingle, fear and pleasure went through me as I turned to see those same grey eyes I've come to love "Well hello Mr. Weird how was your night?"

"Fine I spent it thinking about you."

"With some help?"

"Yeah lotion if you know what i mean." I almost gawked at the that comment.

"Ewww that's gross but I don't care where's my kiss?" I giggled and he laned down and our lips touched sending the tingle everywhere. My hands went to his neck and his to my waist and our tongues danced together. Then someone yelled his name I turned to see Logan waving at us.

"Hey Alicia."

"Hi Logan if you cameto steal Derek sorry he's a little busy." I laughed.

"Srry Ali but best friends since forever and girlfriend for a day. I win!" He gripped Derek's arm and they sped down the hall. Sighing I turned and jumped when I saw a girl with orange hair, nice lips, perfect brown eyes, and a nice figure with her lips in a straight line.

"So you're Derek's new girl. I'm Chantel his old girlfriend..." I stared at her thinking is this her way of saying she doesn't like me already, "I know what you're thinking oh his old girlfriend wants him back. But no I'm here to warn you thatyou need to watch out for him he's dangerous and he'll hurt and change you. Believe me I used to be popular but after what he did to me I keep to the shadows and myself. So watch your back." I shookmy head down then looked back up but she was gone.

"What the..."

"Hey babe come on we're gonnna be late!" Amber gripped my hand and pulled.

* * *

The next three weeks passedreal quick my birthday Trey and Amber took me sight seeing and Derek took my day on Valentine's day. As I sat in the car I asked, "Wheer are w going?"

"It's lovers' night so we're going toa club to dance!" We pulled up to a club and went to the door I was wearing a red and white cocktail dress and I could tell he had noticed. After showing our ' when went in and saw Logan dancing with his girlfriend Jessica. For hours we all danced together Derek soakin up every secound of my ass on him, when I saw Logan and Jess fighting she walked away but he followed.

"Hey Ima see what's wrong." Andwith that Derek was gone, I got lonely five minutes later and went in search of him. I found my way in the alley next to the club, slowly I watched to make sure no one had followed me when I heard a whimper. I turned to see Jess on the floor and ran over, "Jess what's wrong?"

She turned overand that's wen I sawtwo bite marks on her neck, her skin was pale, I knew something was wrong.

"She got me mad and I was so hungry and I had to." I turned around to see Logan atnding feet away from me with blood on his face and hands.

"What did you do to her?" I stammered out and he laughed then jumped onme pinning me down.

"I fed from her. Oh Alicia Derek really brought you somewhere you shouldn't be." He laughed and I saw angs grow from his row of teeth, i screamed but he put his hand over my mouth and his face neared me when I heard something behind us, Logan turned enough for me to see Derek. He tore Logan off of me and beared his teeth showing fangs also, _What!?_ He crouched in front of Logan and growled making my ears hurt, "Come on Derek I know you're only dating her for that sweet smelling blood."

"You're a son of a bitch! You know I'm over that shit!" _What were they talking about?_

" Yeah i know but come on she's just so tempting!" Logan smirked and Derek lunged at him in a tackle and they began hurling fists and it was just terrible. I rushed to Jessica's side to take her to a hospital but when I felt her wrist for a pulse my face drained all of its blood, _No pulse! _I almost screamed but i swallowed it and crawled backwards from her in fear, I saw the two guys still fighting. Shaking I tried to get up but I couldn't move, I was frozen in shock.

"Go." I snapped my head around looking for the one who had said it but no one was there, "Alicia go now!" I was shocked but the voice forced me up, i ran down the alley and looked around all I noticed was Dereks truck and no one in sight. i ran to the truck and jumped in the trunk and held my head inbetween my knees for what felt like hours. Then the car engine started up and my somache dropped as I raised my head to see who it was.

_** ******I know i'm bein mean withthe cliff hanger but tell me what you think!*********_


	7. QUESTIONABLY EVENTS?

_** Chapter 7.**_

"You can come out now sweetheart. I know you're in the trunk." With the sound of Derek's voice I relaxed but still tense.

"Not until you tell me what the hell that was back there!"

"I know I wouldn't be able to keep this from you. But I really never thought you'd find out this way..." He paused and took a very deep sigh, "As I can see you know or new I was a vampire, and so is Logan. We haven't been like this for long but stilll I can tell you're scared. Any questions?"

"What happened to Jessica?" My voice was really shaky.

"He was drunk, they got into a fight, but when they went into the alley Jess tried to break it off but she got Logan real mad. Since he hadn't fed for two weeks ago he was out of control." His voice was steady as he looked through the rearview mirror.

"How did you find us when he attacked me?"

"Your thoughts were sreaming loud enough for me to hear. As you can tell I can read minds, and if I know the voice well then i can hear it miles away."

"So it was your voice that was telling me to leave the alley?"

"Yes."

"Was what Logan said true how you guys were attracked to my blood?" I thought of what the show on tv had said about the worse the problems the sweeter the blood.

"Wow amazingly I'm glad you watched that because it's mostly true but that's not why I'm with you." He had stopped the truck and climbed to the backseat but I kept my distance.

"Do you still want my blood?" I was getting dizzy.

"Yes. But I'm able to control the urge." His frown was stern and sad.

"What happened to Logan and Jess?"

"I got some sense into Logan and brought him home but Jess her life is about to change.\" I looked up at him.

"Why!?"

"Logan's bite left enough venom in Jess...so soon she's gonna be a vampire."

"I want to know why you bite me and when I went to look and see the bite it was gone? And why did you just bounce like that?" My eyes were daggers in his.

"The bit heels fast but I never meant to bite you, yourblood just tempted me I lost control for a minute. The smell provoked me."

"Will you ever do it again?" I liked the feeling but it might be risky.

"Of course it's risky I'll never bite you again, even if you want me to I won't. I can try to promise but you are too tempting." He made his way to the trunk with me and began kissing my neck and the tingle was back. I felt him through my dress because it was ripped by Logan.

"Well let's ripp it somemore." Derek whispered in my neck and I nodded, he took the sides of my dress and it ripped exposing my black lace bra and underwear which made him smile. He took off his jacket and shirt and kissed me passionately as I pulled his body closer with my legs. He pulled off his jeans and ripped off my undies and pushed himself into me. With pleasure I moaned and relaxed with Derek's lips to my neck. He pulled in and out in a smooth rhythm and I loved it.

An hourlater I lay my head against Derek's chest as he rubbed my back, "Thank you."

"For?" His smile was warm.

"Being my, first I've never wanted todo it until I met the right person and I'm glad it was you."

"Well i'm proud to take your innocence." He laughed.

"One thing," he nodded "just promise you won't leave me alone unless I want you to." I was stern.

"I'd never hurt you sweetheart." He kissed me and our tongues met happily I could feel him telling the truth and was intriged.

"Can i see them?" Ismile toucking his lips and he shruged a smile and opened his mouth. And out of his canines two sharp fangs glided out and I stared.

"Scared or interested?"

"Interested of course It's like a different version of Twilight!" I laughed and he smiled.

"Wow you are something else. I should get you home." He got up and put his pants and jacket on when I realized he ripped my dress, "Don't worry I always knew I might need to keep some clothes in case I ripped yours while...you know." He bent over a box and pulled out some jeans and got in the front seat next to him.

When we got to my apartment I rode his back up the stairs full of giggles when my cell rang, "Hello?"

"Sis it's Freddie are you home?"

"No but I just got here, why do you ask?" It was a little weird but I dropped that thought when Derek tickled my back.

"I've been calling your house but no one is answering."

"Well Trey and Amber should be home that's weird."

"Well I need to tell you something."

"What is it Fred..." before i could finish me and Derek came to my floor and there sat Freddie infront of my door with a suitcase, "Freddie!?"

He jumped up and hugged me, and I felt tears begin to fill me eyes.

"Alicia I'm sorry I just dropped in on you but I couldn't live theer anymore!" He wailed and I gripped him harder as we fell to the ground. We sat there and both cried holding each other when Derek came and picked us up. He carried us to the door and I handed him my key, and he unlocked the door when we stepped in the most terrifying sight was before our eyes. I had to cover Freddie's eyes, Derek dropped his jaw, and my eyes were just soccer balls.

*****OMG I JUST LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER I WANT 2 KNOW WHAT U GUYS THINK*****


	8. Ready or not here come problems!

_** Chapter 8.**_

Before our eyes were beer bottles everywhere, the kitchen a wreck, and Jacob and Issac making out on the couch half naked. My mind was streaming with thoughts, then anger filled me, I pulled Freddie and Derek to my room and pushed them on my bed, "Stay!" I said and rushed to the livingroom and pushed the two boys off the couch and they looked up at me in shock.

"What the hell. Damn it's bright." Whined Jacob.

"Get OUT NOW!" I screamed and they jumped up and out the door, I was in search of the two I called 'besties' when I heard a muffled scream come from Amber's room, I pushed the door open and my body froze in midstride, "What the hell!?"

There was Amber and Trey wrapped up in the sheets screwing her leg wrapped around his waist, his body on hers, and ass and tits were everywhere.

"Alicia heyy where havvve youuuu beeen we had a party and it was fun just the four of us but it was awesome!" Laughed Trey.

"You misssonurtirjs...you missed outttt..." Wow shocker Amber slurring her words, ahe always does that when she's really drunk.

"What is this Trey you're gay! Amber your new boyfriend was having a full-on make-out session on the couch with Trey's guy friend. The kitchen is a mess! Now I want you two to get dressed and go clean it up!" I looked from the livingroom back to them and saw they had fallen asleep. Taking a sigh and closing the door I walked back to my room to find Derek and Freddie talking, "Okay Freddie we're gonna talk about this tommorow but for tonight go sleep in Trey's room. Night." I kissed his forehead as he walked into Trey's room. I closed my door and shook off my jeans and crawled into bed next to Derek. I laid down when felt him begin to kiss my shoulder, then my neck, and I giggled as he moved farther.

"Can you please let me sleep don't you see how tired I am?" I giggled as he flipped ontop of me in a flash.

"I kow I wanna make you even more tired and out of breathe." He licked his lips and began kissing my neck when he hesitated and I knew he had got to the spothe had biten.

"It's okay I trust you." i hummed and he laughed when he went to my shoulder ignoring what I had said, he flipped me over and now I was ontop laughing uncontrollably. "You know my brother is in the room right next to us. Now will you let me sleep?" I pouted but he just bite my lip in a kiss, we laid there kissing when I pushed back and laid on the bed next to him. He brought the blanket up over us and brought his arms around me pulled my butt closer to his crotch and I smiled.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart." He whispered in my ear and I drifted off.

_I woke up in a dark alley to see nothing but trashcans and water. I jumped up from where I was and looked around trying to figure out how I got there, when I heard footsteps. I turned to see a figure, no a girl yeah long hair, tall then I saw her face, It's me!? I stared for a minute when she looked upand stared at me. I froze but she didn't noticed me she just walked right through me, and I gasped. When I turned to watch her she/me froze and infront of her stood a figure but I couldn't see who it was, instead they moved forward and she/me stepped back when the figure ran and so did she/me I followed. We ran when the figure laughed and quickly speed ran infront of her/me and gripped our neck and threw her/me backwards and she/me landed with a big thudd and gasped._

_ "Where's your boyfriend now?" They laughed._

_ "Please leave me alone I never had anything against you!?" She/me screamed in fear and made me jump._

_ "Aww should have took my warnings seriously." The figure cooed and I tried to get closer to the figure but was to scared for she/me to let her out of my sight._

_ "Why are you doing this?" She/me cried and the figure jumped over her and growled bearing their teeth._

_ "Because you deserve this." And that's when I fainted hearing a voice in m head telling me to wake up. _

* * *

I woke to see Derek hovering over me holding down my arms as I shook scared.

"Alicia it's just me you're okay did you have a bad dream?" He asked lovingly and leapedup and hugged him. I felt light headed and he rubbed my back, "That is scarey do you really believe that's gonna happen?"

Iwas really thinking that too, "But it seemed so real!" I whined but he shook his head.

"It wasn't so don't worry about it." I nodded and got off the bed still in his arms, I smiled but then remembered all the things that happened yesterday. Frowning I got dressed then brushed my teeth as Derek watched with interest, turning I stared at his smirk.

"What's so funny?"

"I...I mean we have a suprise for you." He smiled and pulled me toward him and brought me to my door getting ready to open it.

_*********PLEZ TELL MEWAT U GUYS THINK AND WAS ALICIA'S DREAM REAL? WHO WAS THE FIGURE? AND WHAT'S THE SUPRISE? WHAT WILL SHE DO WITH FREDDIE? I WANT TO KNOOW WAT U GUYS THINK IS GOING 2 HAPPEN******* **_


	9. Crazy & Worser

_** Chapter 9.**_

I stepped out my room to see Amber, Trey, and Freddie cleaning the kitchen, but what stunned me was how theer wasn't one thing out of place or trash anywhere and i smiled, "You guys!" They turned and smiled at me and eventhough there were bags under their eyes but their smiles were perfect. I looked at Derek and his bright smile and was just so happpy when Amber came over and grabbed my arm.

"Come on babe we made your faves bacon, scrambled eggs, and french toast...oh and an explaination from all of us." Her voice sounded guilty as she pulled me to the kitchen were Trey was making the plates and Freddie was getting the juice. We all sat down and I chomped on my bacon as they stared.

"What!?" My voice was clouded by bacon.

"Who's explanation do you want first?" They all said.

"Trey Amber hat the hell happened last night?" I stared and they looked down.

Amber stared off first, "Well as you know me and Trey were home watching movies when i got a call from Issac asking if I wanted to hang so I said yeah and asked him to pick up Jacob for Trey so he did and they came over. After they got here we got drunk with the bottles of beer they had brought over and began playing Truth or Dare. I um...dared Issac to kiss Jacob and they were so wasted they did and kept at it, so me and Trey thought it was so funny we crawled to my room to get my camera but Trey dropped to the floor and I fell ontop of him and we passed out that's as much as I remember..." I choked on my eggs as I thought of last night.

"Do you guys know what happened?" Trey said rubbing his temple.

"Well...we walked in on Issac and Jacob's make-out session and I kicked them out and went in search of you guys and well..."I trailed off and I could feel Derek reading my mind and he smirked, "I walked in on you guys screwing the hell out of each other..." I watched as their eyes rose to mine and their jaws dropped, "I know shocking isn't it?"

"Babe I need to tell you some..." and then before she could finish the doorbell rang, I lifted my head to Derek's eyes and his eyes were worried, _"Don't get it."_ i was shocked.

_ "Why?"_

_"Just don't..."_ But I ignored his warning and jumped up for the door and turned the knob. When I turned that knob my whole world came crashing down and thought,_ I should have listened to Derek's warning_. There outside of the door stood my two biological parents, and I gulped a scream and it got stuck in my throat.

"Alicia." Sternly stated my dad.

"Richard Nancy." I said and creased my forehead, "What do you want?"

"OUR SON BACK!" Yelled my mother and I jumped back as she pushed her way through and sped forward to my little brother in a fit of froze when she stopped at Freddie, "Look at me nino." He kept his eyes on me and they were screaming help, "Why the hell did you just up and leave!"

"Because i hate your damn guts!" hE screamed and stood up and stocked over to Trey's room slamming the door, and Trey rushed afterhim. And they both turned over to me.

"Wat did you do? Did you turn him against us?" My mother screamed as she rushed over to me.

"What are you talkin about you drove us both away. After what happened to Megan you just pushed us both to the side like we were trash! I left because you bastards still blame me for Megan's death..." My voice was high.

"Because it was your fault of you hadn't called her you drunk she would be alive!"

"We I'm so sorry it was an accident but you know I'm not sorry for thinking you assholes are the worst, noncaring, and beastly parents on the..." I didn't realized she had her hand raised in the air but when it came down on my cheek the sting was major as I bent down cupping it.

"Don't tell me a bad parent, it's not me it's you. If I could bring back that night I would have you killed and have your sister alive!" And with that I straightened up and pulled my fist back and punched her, sending her flying back to the floor. Derek jumped up and opened the door as Amber held me down, "I think you should leave now! And don't come BACK EVER!" I screamed and Amber now bearhugging me to keep me from attacking them again, Which I wanted to do! They stood up and walked over to the door but stopped.

"Before we go I want to get Freddie's opinion to stay or come back." My dad stated sad but sternly.

"Freddie." Amber called his name still full of shock and out the door came Freddie with his eyes full of red and tears which made my stomach clench.

"Freddie is this what you want to stay here with your sister or come home?" My mother said still holding her face.

"I'd rather die then go back with you so you can leave now!" I broke from Amber's grip and over to Freddie, I rested my head on his and his head on my chest. While we gripped each other's bodies we both cried and my parents walked out the door, we dropped to the floor and the grip tightened when I locked eyes with Derek. His eyes were large and his lips in a straight line he began to quiver, and walked out the door which shocked me. I looked at Amber and Trey and they just looked down not knowing what to do, and Ijust held onto Freddie.

* * *

"So are you ready to tell me what happened to make you get here?" I asked Freddie as I brushed his wavvy brown hair from his forehead.

"Well yesterday night dad yelled at me for trying to call you so i yelled at him and he hit me." I felt a stab in my stomach and i didn't like the feeling.

"Okay how did you get here?"

"I used my hacker skills got me booked on a plane in someone else's place."

How did you get to this apartment?"

"I broke into you school's system and got your address. Then paid the cab driver to bring me all the way here." He held onto my torso as I thought, He is way to smart for a thirteen year old.

"Wow you're smart buddy so you really wanna live here away from your friends, your baseball team, and old life?" I looked down at him and his eyes held sadness.

"I'm sad for leaving all that behind back I'd rather be here with you happily." And with that I squeezed him and I heard a knock at the door and in popped Amber.

"Hey Lia can i talk to you?" Freddie got up and ducked under her arm and into the livingroom and Amber came to my side, "Babe...I need you to get comfy and relax because this is gonna get you shocked." I cuddled up in my bed and looked at her.

"What is it Amber?"

"Me and Trey are together..." I stared at her and my jaw dropped.

"Are you joking," she shook her head, "What about Trey's gayness and Jacob?"

"He still is gay but also bi now and Jacob was a cover." I stared as she shrugged.

"How long has this been going on?"

"The night we came back from that party. When you went to sleep I guess I thought I went to your room but ended up in Trey's bed, we were both drunk and one thing led to another and yeah we continued it." She smiled and I began laughing.

"Damn that is funny so total togetherville?" I managed to laughed out.

"Yup so glad to tell you that I wanted to tell you soon but never got the chance."

"It's okay.

"Yay okay so we're gonna go order pizza stay up and we'll be eating soon." She jumped up and walked out the room, i looked to my carpet were Maddie was sleeping and sighed. I laid down on my oversized pillows and turned on my ipad looking at my Facebook to see I got like twenty messages all from Johnathan.

"Well let's add all those to the thousands he's already sent." Over the four months after our breakup Johnathan has been trying to apologize and get me back but I was not letting it happen, but I read one:

** Babe plez I miss u im so sorry its been months plez take me back and cum bak 2 cali! :,(**

That was from last Friday, then I saw it a text from Johhny's brother saying I'm invited to Johnathan's funeral,_ He died!_ I read along the text and it said he was attacked and killed last weekened I gasped but didn't know what to say instead, I screamed in my mind and tossed my ipad onto my carpet and took a long sigh. Lost in my thoughts about what happened today and what I would do now that Derek was a vampire, just on cue I heard a tap on my window and walked over to my fire escape to see Derek, smiling I lifted up the frame and he crawled in. I froze when i saw what was on his shirt, _Blood!_ I stepped back and my smile dropped as his eyes went to his shirt, "Alicia I need to tell you something." Before he could my phone rang and made me trip over Maddie. I jumped across the room to answer it, but I just really wanted to get away from him and flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Yes is this Alicia Reynolds?" The voice was high and squeaky.

"This is she."

"Well this is Kimberly calling from Harlem Medical Center to tell you that your parentshave been in a car crash and the doctors tried all they could but I'm so sorry they didn't make it." I thought of how Freddie would feel about losing his older sister and parents all in car crashes. My stomach clenched, eyes stung, and all the color in my face was gone, when I looked up at Derek's blood soaked body.

"It was you! You killed my parents, when you barged out the house you went and killed them! I know I hate them but not enough to have you kill them! You did it didn't you, you're a sick beast!" I screamed and pushed him backwards by his chest when I realized the blood on my hands. He zoomed back to me and grabbed both my wrists. I tried to struggle but his grip was tight.

"Sweetheart please listen to me...I didn't killl them. When I stormed out it was because I hate to see you when you're like that. So when I left I went for a long walk when I heard some loud screach, I turned the corner and saw your parent's car totaled. i ran over to see if they were okay but there was blood everywhere and I got my phone out and called the cops. I looked down at my shirt and saw the blood and left because I knew I had to leave. I rushed back here but just sat on your fire escape listening to you and Freddie talking, and I thought about how I would break the news to you. Please Alicia listen to me please believe me..." His eyes were locked on me and I felt frozen when his grip left my wrists to my temples and before me a flash of a car crash and a figure jumping out the car that crashed into my parents, then Derek came. He dropped his hands when he saw the fear in my eyes, slowly my eyes lifted to his and I gulped as I met those grey eyes that always trapped me.

"Tell me what yourthinking." He was in my mind again.

"I want to believe you but a part of me wants to walk away while the other says please he wants to protect you."

"Then listen to the one that's louder and trust that one." His thoughts were sweet and tempting.

"I don't think I can they're both as loud."

"Try." When he said it I listened to my thoughts and realized it had to be done, I pulled back and his eyes widened.

"I can't do this." Before he could open his mouth I ripped his shirt off and flung it across the room, and the smile creeped back on my face as his grin grew wide and I glided over to him. His hands came to my hips, mine around his neck, and our lips met which felt like heaven the tingle grew deeper. The same warmth I felt around him grew and I knew he was on top of me when I felt the fabric of my comforter. He kissed me traveling down to my neck and he licked around my neck and i hummed at the feeling, when the flash of the accident flashed around in my mind and I saw the figure and knew where it was from, _My Dream!_ I pushed Derek off and he stared, "Derek there was that figure again at the accident!"

He thought about it and shrugged, "It's probably just a coincedence." I shook my head and laid down and Derek flopped down next to me rubbing my shoulder as I drifted off.

* * *

_*******WHO ELSE WANTS 2 KNOW IF THIS FIGURE IS REAL OR NOT? I KNOWIM BEIN MEAN BY LEAVIN U OFF RITE THERE, BUT HEYY BE HAPPY I UPDATED. SO TELL ME WHAT U THINK ND PLEZ REVIEW!*******_


	10. Unhappy Meetings

_** Chapter 10.**_

Amazingly I slept that night warm in Derek's arms, I knew I would have to go and claim custody of Freddie, get him in school, and get everyone to slow down on the drinking, partying, and sex for Freddie's sake. So from now on all of us aren't gonna do as much fun as we did when we first got here.

"What about my sake I need your body or I'll die." I turned to see Derek's wide grin and my smile creeped right back.

"Heyy now I don't want to tramatize my lil' bro by having him listen to that."

"Well it's a little late for that he's thirteen he knows all about that stuff." I felt him draw me closer as he said it.

"Oh you're right you can scream pretty loud." He joked and I punched his arm.

"Shut up now come on I have to get Freddie enrolled in school, because no matter what he's still going to school." I got up but he pulled me back down.

"Maybe we can stay down a little longer," He kissed my shoulder "because I really can't help myself around you."

"I know I'm tempting aren't I?"

"Yes you are!" He began to tickle me and I laughed but Maddie started barking so Derek stopped. I pushed him off and ran into the bathroom, quickly brushed my teeth, and turned on the shower. I felt the tingle and knew Derek was near, "Can I join in on that shower?"

"Sounds tempting." I whispered and took off my clotheshopping in the shower, I heard a belt drop to the floor and saw Derek jump in behind me. I turned happily and smiled, his hands came to my hips and I brought my lips to his.

* * *

After our long, wonderful, shower i got a long black skirt and light green blouse with my boots and heard Derek hum.

"I know you're looking."

"I know you know I'm looking and I love it." Giggling I went to Trey's room to see him up and brushing his hair, while Freddie was tieing his sneaker. He looked up and smiled, I went over and hugged him as he picked up his bookbag.

"Ready for your first day?" I smiled bigger and he nodded, when Amber jumped in.

"It's time to go my BITCHES! Oh sorry Freddo." She shrugged as Freddie and me laughed. We all got some waffles and headed out the door piling into the van, "Baba when did Mr. Hansome come back?"

"Late and through my window." I laughed as she 'ahhed' Trey and Derek smirked. Fredie sat in the back reading one of his books, me and Derek were locking lips when we came to the school. Sighing I broke away from Derek and climbed out after Freddie seeing the perfect grin on his face. As the others climbed out I gathered up all the transfer papers for Freddie and walked him to the main office. Derek had to go see how Logan and Jessica were so he kissed me goodbye and walked downthe hall, slowly I turned intothe office to see Ms. Donner sitting looking as grim as always, "Heyy Ms. Donner this is my lil' bro."

"Oh well hello what ca I help..." I turned the papers to face her and she saw the big word 'TRANSFER' in bold print, she took it from my grip. She shuffled through it and typed some stuff on the computer, me and Freddie sat for what seemed like hours when she spoke, "Well all done here are your schedules, student I.d, oh and anything else." Slowly Freddie took them and we turned for the hall. i glanced at the clock on the wall which said 8:02.

"Okay so we're not late for 1st period." I smiled and walked him to his class,and turned for Chemistry. Before I couldenter an hand gripped my arm and there behind me was Chantel, "Hello again."

"Not a happy welcome to you what did I say about Derek being danderous and yet you're still here with him!" Her eyes narrowed at me and shrugged her off.

"Look I know what him and you are, I know what he can do but to tell you he promised not to hurt me and I believe him." As I said it her eyes lost their edge and showed disappointment but she smirked.

"You fucked didn't you? I can tell right when I saw how big her was I knew I would believe anything he said by hey I totally understand the whole thing you're feeling right now." Her smile was irritating.

"Look you have no idea what is going on between us and you can keep my sex life out of your thoughs right now!"

"I see we have on attitude i have visions when I touch people and with you I see what happened to your sister. Your drunk-ass got her broken, how does it feel to know you're just as a killing machine as Derek." She grinned I broke away from her and brought back my fist and brought it to her face, sending her flyingbackwards. I stared as her wide eyes rose to my and they flamed red with anger and she beared her fangs and I jumped back and felt an arm go around me. I looked up to see Derek's line thin mouth as he stared at Chantel, the hall was empty so it was just us. He widened his mouth giving his fangs full view, i turned my eyes away to see Logan and Jess right behind me with stern looks on their faces when Jess stepped forward.

"You're gonna regret that!" Chantel shrieked still holding her cheek.

"Is there a probblem Chantel or should I say WHORE!" Jess said with pride and I noticed she was wearing all black with her blonde hair in a ponytail, _Strange she was always girlie what happened?_ Then i thought the change it probably had a strange effect on her, she stared at Chantel as she rose from the floor.

"What is it to you this is between me and her."

"When you have a problem with her you have a problem with us!" Derek screamed at her and I shivered thinking I can fight my own battles.

"Not against her or anyone else of our kid." Derek in my head again, "And I'm gonna stay there."

"Look let her deal with what she started and stop trying to protect her!" Chantel took a step closer and the three of them raised their fists or teeth. She smirked and Logan growled lowly in his throat, which made Derek's arm tighten even more on my waist making me cringe. "Fine another time I'll get you back." She said lowly and began to run down the hall and leaped throught the open window.

"GO!" Derek shouted andJessica and Logan lunged down toward the window after her. Derek turned toward me and picked me up and vampire speeded down the hall and staircase and out to the parking lot.

"What are we doing!?"

"Going home. Get into Logan's car Ima call Amber and tell her we left early." I did as he said and climbed into the black car and sat there waiting for ten minutes and he climbed in next to me and started the engine.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Chantel? What did she say to you." He had anger in his eyes.

"She told me she knew what happened to Megan from touching me, that she wanted to know if we had sex, and why I hadn't taken her advice the first day..." He hit a hard stop and turned to me.

"She talked to you before today!" He screamed.

"Yeah the first day she came up to me and told me that she was your ex and said that I had to stay away from you because you were dangerous." I was shaky and he turned toward the back of the car and unlocked the doors, and in jumped Jess andLogan panting, "What happened to yoou guys?"

"Derek we weren't abe to get her she was gone before we knew it." Logan murmured and Derek punched the wheel and I jumped.

"Will someone tell me what's going on." I sighed in annoyance.

"Chantel isn't who she says she is, she never came to the school, weve haven't seen her for almost twenty years." Logan staed and turned to Derek.

"Me and her dated for sometime but I accidently bite her and she became a vampire. But she held the grudge and went after my best friend, Logan, turned him vampire when she expected to kill him. So she went after my family killed my mom, dad, and both mybrothers, when I found out she did it I burned her after sticking a huge spear through her and I thought I killed her for all these years but I can't believe she came after you..." He came to a pause and stopped the car.

I felt my palms sweat and stomach churn but I had to ask, "What does she want from me.

"To kill you." Jess staed sadly as I gasped.

"She thought if she scared you into dumping me she could killl you and notexpect you to tell me what happened. She wants me to feel what she felt by breaking her heart and killing her so she wants to do to you what I did to her." Derek muttered feeling guilty, Logan reached a hand from the back to touch Derk's back and he lifted his head, "We have to get you to safety."

* * *

_******WOOOO-HOOO WHO ELSE IS PUMPED AT WHAT JUST HAPPPENED TELL ME WHAT U THINK PLEZ REVIEW!******_


	11. Prisonment

_** Chapter 11.**_

We spent the ride home in silence as I leaned my head against the window and took deep breathes. I knew they were all walking me beacause I knew how it felt being stared at knowing I'm always the one on stage, but wasn't the kind of stare I liked though it made my stomach tightened. For some reason it was weird being surrounded by three vampires knowing i slept with Derek but I felt uneasy by what happened earlier with Chantel.

"Alicia are you okay?" Derek asked in my head but I ignored his question and heaved a big breathe, "Please answer me."

I didn't feel like talking or even thinking up a respond I just wanted silence, as if she knew Jess handed me my ipod and I forced a grim smile. I turned on F****ing Perfect by Pink loudly to block out Derek's pleas of response, it's not that I wanted to be a bitch I just didn't want to talk about it right now. It was as if we had drived around the whole city but we finally got back to my apartment and I opened my door but Jess rushed out and held it before I could open it even more and shocked me, Logan and Cerek got out and I was stuck in the car.

"We're gonna go check out the house make surenoone was in there." Derek said and stocked off with Logan behind her, so i turned to Jess.

"What's going to happen?"

"We have to keep you safe until she's found, that means keeping you here no matter what, schooling you here, and watching you on the clock."Jess said as if I were a child.

"What happened to you the whole bratty, spoiled, girlie girl that I knew just a little over a couple of days?" I asked so upset at her attitude.

"The change really changed me I guess looking back i realized how I wasn't an okay person back then. But heyy I wasn't that bratty." She smiled which made me feel a little better.

"You kinda were." We bot began to laugh but she looked so distraught, "How are you only a few days into the change and yet you seem like you've been like this for almost years? And how are you protecting me like Derek and Logan?"

"Well I guess being with Logan this long I learned abou all this crap and well you're like a cool friend and sister to me so when they said you were in trouble I jumped up to help." She looked at me and I dropped my head on the door making it hurt a little, when I heard footsteps.

"Yo Jess bring her up!" I heard Logan shout and she opened the door rushing me out with her arms securely around me until we were at the door of my apartment. i walked through the door to see Derek in the kitchen, Logan with his feet up on the couch, and Jess walked into the bathroom, i sighed and glidded over to my bedroom. Slowly I reached down to pet Maddie and filled up her bowl, I walked to my closet taking off my jacket and shoes sighing to myself. I flopped down on my bed and thought of the way it would be until they found Chantel.

"I get to be a prisoner..." i whispered to myself when there was a knock at my door, I looked over and saw Derek and his worried look. He walked in closing the door and sat next to me.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." I really didn't .

"Why not sweetheart?" I looked up at him and sighed.

"Because I just want to let it go and get this prison sentence over with."

"You're no a prisoner we're just trying to keep you safe." He said laying down next to me.

"Please stop trying to sugur code it you know this is a prison sentence." I screamed bouncing off my bed and running to my door. I opened it and motioned him to leave, he got up and walked over i thought he was leaving but he closed the door with his foot andcupped my face with his hands and brought my lips to his. His lips moved across mine in the same passionate way he always did and I let every even of today slip away with ease, he brought my back to the door and his hands to my hips. I hand my hands braced at his chest loving the feeling of being around him, slowly the kiss went deeper and then was interrupted by a loud gurgle i broke away from Derek and looked around. I heard it again and the feeling of it and looked down at my stomach, I know I haven't eaten in a long time but heyy now of all times, but wow I realized how hungry i was. I heard Derek laugh and looked up at him with a red tinge to my cheeks.

"Hungry?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Very!"

"Well you're lucky I made something to eat for you when we first got here." He grabbed my hand and we walked out the room to see Logan and Jess eating spaggetti watching Jersey Shore where Snookie gets in a fight with Jioni and Deena has a pregnancy scare.

_******To let you know I was watchin Jersey Shore reruns while writin this******_

We made our way to the kitchen and I saw what Derek had made spaggetti with tomato chunks, meatballs, and shredded cheese over it and I licked my lips thinking of food, "I knew you would like it spaggetti for breakfast oh and i always look through your journel to know more about you and found out this is your fave food." Just the words I had written down too, _Note to self move journel to different spot_. "Yes you should." I giggled and he made me a big bowl which i know I would finish and want seconds which made Derek laugh.

"Looks delicious." I grabbed the fork next to me and took the first bite which made my taste buds explode at the the way it tasted, I dug back in and scarfed it down.

Derek laughed, "I had a feeling you would like it all the years I spent living I learned how to cook from the best."

"So why haven't you ever told me about yourself with all the things you can do and know." It was really puzzling I wanted to know more about him.

"I bet you do, okay what do you wnat to know?" He sounded amused.

"Where were you born?"

"Bronx."

"When?"

"1984."

"When were you changed?"

"1991."

"How?"  
"I was drunk one night and went out for a walk in an alley and was attacked." My stomach churned at the thought of someone hurting him, "Don't worry I was unconscious to even feel a thing."

"When did you meet Logan?"  
"1993 he was the first dude to talk to the new kid..." that's when Logan came into the picture.

"And gave him some styling tips, he used to look like a goth." Logan laughed as he punced Derek's arm.

"And still does." Jess intercepted taking the stool next to me.

"Oh look who's talking!" Derek laughed and I smirked but she gave him a smile with her middle finger.

"Okay okay next question, do you guys just live with each other or do you still have family?" That's when they all went silent.

"Um well I still have my fam, Logan only has Derek, and Derek um..." Jess stammered.

"I live with a foster family...my mom and sister


	12. Misunderstandings?

_** Chapter 12.**_

I sat on the stool and wondered if I should go apologize to Derek, _Hey I didn't know he was a foster kid_. I wish I had though, I feel bad now for bringing it up. I looked up at Jessica and she still had on a frown, she had had it on eversince Derek walked out the room and just wanted to shout out _I'm sorry_. But instead I grabbed my bowl got a third serving and brought it to my room knowing I would get hungry later, slowly I shut my door and grabbed my phone. I saw my phone said I missed eight calls four from Amber, one from Trey, and the other three were from the hospital but I just threw the phone across the room and sighed rubbing my temples. Looking at my clock I saw that it was 1:26, Amber wouldn't be home for awhile so was stuck to talking to Maddie.

"Maddie?" I crawled down to pick her up but she yipped and ran to the closet, "Maddie what's wrong?" I tried to get her out but she wasn't budging just when I got a bad feeling in my stomach and slowly turned to see a figure standing in my window and gasped. But the figure jumped in and flashed over to me covering my mouth before i could scream. I shut my eyes knowing i might die and shuddered at the feeling the hand gave me it seemed so familiar, _Wait!?_

"Alicia please don't scream..." I flickered my eyes open to see Johnathan and his perfectly hazel eyes and I was frozen, "Okay I'm gonna let go of your mouth but please don't scream if you do I'll have to use drastic measures." He had his eyes locked on mine so i nodded and he moved his hand. I moved back farther into the closet and he sighed when I began to whimper, _God knows why._

"How are you alive I got a message from your brother saying you died?" I was shaky.

"I faked my death when they left the room of the church at my funeral I jumped out wrote closed casket funeral and came here." He said as if it were casual.

"Why did you fake your death you had the perfect life why would you leave it?" I knew this was wrong with the whole me dating Derek thing but heyy I need to know what's going on with Johnathan.

His eyes looked over me and sighed, "i needed to come and find you Alicia how many times do I have to say I'm sorry for you to take me back?"

"A trillion billion gazilion times and then not even then!" I shouted in a whisper with anger boiling up in my ears.

"Alicia please I'm sorry I came all the way out here because I want you to know I still love you..." my heart stopped and he stepped forward but I stuck my foot out stopping him. "Why Alicia what is it?"

"You cheated on my you bastard your a jerk and and..." i didn't know how to bring up Derek.

"It's that guy isn't it? Derek?" I brought my eyes to his and froze.

"How do you know about Derek!?" He got up his jaw clenched and turned for the window.

"I should have known to believe her when she told me about him."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter I'll be back." I jumped up to stop him but he had already jumped from the fire escape. I stood near the closet when the door bust open, I turned to see Logan and Derek. Derek's fangs were showing as he growled and Logan's jaw was clenched.

"Jess come on you and me are going after him Logan keep her safe," Logan looked as if he were going to protest when Derek jumped for the window and said, "I trust you!" And with that he and Jessica was gone I turned to Logan and gulped.

"Alicia I can promise you I won't hurt you, that day I attacked you I didn't know what happened I-I i just lost it for a minute." Even though I was still scared about that day I pulled myself up from the closet floor and walked over to him placing my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Logan I understand you were drunk it was an accident I forgive you." His eyes rose to look at mine and stared.

"Alicia that's the thing vampires can't get drunk I just don't know what happened and and..."

"Logan I don't care what happened as long as you know I forgive you."

"I'm so sorry Ali." I hated it when he called me that but I let him and pulled him in for a hug, I sat on my bed and could feel his sadness and knew he was sorry. When I sighed he tightened the hug and I gasped when I heard him growl, i tried to look up and saw his teeth beared and I began to shudder.

"What is it?"

"Someone's here." He loosened the grip he had and pushed me slowly behind the door as he walked out of my room and toward the front door. I watched from the crack in my door as he looked through th peak hole and he smiled, which got me to loosen my fear grip on my handle. "Midget what are you doing here!?" He opened the door to reveal a girl around fourteen, light brown hair sorta blonde, short, with a pink shirt, a backpack, and a really cute face.

"Jessica came and picked me up she said Derek wanted to keep an eye on me while mom is outa town to Aunt Sara's house. So where is everyone?" He let her in and she looked around as she dropped her bag, _Who is this girl!?_ She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me and the most irritating shriek hit my ears as she literally ran at me.

"Hi I'm..."

"Oh belive me I know who you are you're you're Alicia Reynolds, straight B average student, dominacan, dark brown hair/red highlights, eighteen, middle child of three until your sister's tragidy, and I'm so sorry..." I raised my hand and she understood to stop.

"Um I'm sorry it's not that I'm not flattered but um how do you know all these things?" My eyebrows raised she giggled.

"Oh sorry I'm a little excited, but I'm a computer wiz eventhough I don't look like it but I'm a grade A hacker." She smiled as I gasped and looked up at Logan.

"It's true she once broke in a top secret FBI case and didn't get caught." He winked.

"I found out that one of the most famous presidents stole money from the economy to pay for a $600,000,000 sweet sixteen for his daughter AND niece. But that's as much as i'll tell you..." She wallked away and continued, "oh and my bros most hot, perfect, nice, and funny girl he's ever dated, I know because I broke into his labtop and his most secret files and that was word for word." She smiled and grabbed my hand leadiing me to the couch as if she lived here and we sat down, she reached in her bag and pulled outa notebook, glitter pen, and a huge bag of Doritos, "I love these want some?" I stuck my hand in and got a handful of the chips and she opened the book and looked up at me.

"So I wanna get to know you what's your fave color?"

"Um purple." She kinda got me feeling like a little kid.

"Do you like sports if you do what?"

"Baseball, volleyball, and tennis." Everything I was saying she wrote down in her book.

"What do you wanna do for a living?"

"Be a singer or maybe a special victims detective." She was tearing away at the pages.

"Do you have a secret obsession?"

"Um I bite things when I'm nervous."

"How many boyfriends have you had before Derek?" She raised her eyebrows which made her hazel eyes show more.

"Eight."

"Mhhmm are you a virgin?"

"Um yeah maybe we should do this another time." I felt my voice go a little squeaky, I got up and heard her sigh and walked over to Logan in the kitchen preparing a huge sandwich and laughed, "If you empty my fridge again making a sandwich Ima stab you!"

"Don't worry it won't hurt me I'm immortal remember." I widened my eyes and looked over to Jenny as she stood right next to me, just when I smile broke out on her face.

"Don't worry Alicia i know about vampires and Derek and Logan's secret so it's nothing to worry about." Her smile was just so sweet, inoccent, and cute.

"Oh well that's cool so um..." I heard the lock on the door turn and saw the short flowing blue hair and was so happy that Amber came home just then. I ran at her in a hug and she smirked.

"Heyy babe what's up why did you go home early?" Her brows raised her smirk tightened.

"I didin't feel good so I um you know I got Derek to drive me home." I shrugged but I knew she didn't believe it.

"Oh really then why didn't you ask me I would have takin' you ho

me? Why is Logan here and not Derek? And who's the little girl?"

"Um Derek left, she's Derek's little sister, and i really couldn't make it down the hall so Derek carried me to the car and brought me home. Oh and Logan came with us because he didn't want to go to school so he came."

"Okay so how old is she like twelve?"

"I'm fifteen." Jenny shrugged and that's when Trey and Freddie walked in Freddie froze when he saw Jenny.

"Uh who is that !?" He was mentally drooling when he spoke I laughed and Trey pushed his jaw back in place.

"I'm Jenny you're Alicia's brother Freddie right?" Jenny said in a cute girlie voice sticking her hand out to Freddie and he paused before grabbing it slowly.

"Yeah I'm Freddie I like your um bookbag pin." I loooked over at her bagand saw a pin that said 'I LOVE GAMING'.

"Oh well I love computers and I'm a real hacker!" Jenny said it with pride.

"Really so am I wanna come see all my break-in stuff!?"

"Deffinitely!" He led her to Trey's room and I could hear them laughing and smiled to myself. I looked up at Amber and saw she was looking at my arm and I looked down to see a bruise, Crap when Chantel or if that isher name gripped my arm earlier! I looked up at Amber and she ran at me pulling me into my room full speed.

She slammed the door and looked at me, "What happened to your arm? Did Derek hit you? Did you get into a fight? What the hell happened to your arm Alicia stop sitting there in silence!?" She screamed at me and I felt tears in my eyes.

"Amber I..." Before I could finish there was a voice in my head.

_"Alicia you can't tell her the truth she'll freak out and get worried just wait we'll tell them all soon."_ I sighed at the sound of Derek in my voice and knew he was right Amber freaks over everything.

"I felt when I was at school I wasn't really good like I told you but when Derek took me to the car i fell and got this." I looked up at her and saw the disapointment in her eyes and felt real bad that I was lying to her. I got up from my bed and hugged her, and she sniffled.

"Babe I thought we were besties I thought we told each other everything even real deep secret stuff. And I can't tell when you're lying so I just want the truth." She pulled back and looked me right in the eye.

"If I told you the truth both of our worlds will come crumbling down."

"Fine Alicia." She pulled away and walked out the door, she walked past everyone, grabbed her bag, and walked out the front door. Trey tried to follow her but she told him to stay and she left, I looked out my window and saw her jump in the car and punch the steering wheel which made my heart jump as tears filled my eyes. They began to fall as I watched her hold her face in her hands, wyis Derek keeping me from telling her. Just as I thought about it Amber tryied to start the car but it wouldn't start, she climbed out and began to walkdown the street when I saw it cross the street, _THE BLACK FIGURE! _I knew Logan would never let me out the front door so i threw on my sneakers and a jacket and pulled my window up hard and jumped out, I flew down the stairs in secounds and was on the ground before I knew it and began to run in the direction Amber had went. I looked at the sky and saw it was getting dark but puumped my legs harder knowing if I didn't get to her soon I might lose her again.

* * *

_******OOOOOOOOOOOO WAT'S GONNA HAPPEN REVIEW AND TELL ME WAT U THINK!**************_


	13. Watch out

_ *****I thought i would make this chapter in Derek's point of view tell me if its okay or crackheaded. It starts off from where Derek leaves the room after telling Alicia about being fostered.*****8_

_ Luv yall 3 Babigurlswagger_

* * *

_**Chapter 13.**_

Derek's P.O.V

I knew it was wrong of me to leave the room with Alicia feeling guilty she brought it up but I couldn't stay in the room, there was to much tension to deal with.

"Yo Derek what's up why you do that? You made her feeel like it's her fault." Logan came up behind me.

"I never said it was her fault it's just I hate when people look at me differently when I tell them about mom and Jenny." I never thought Alicia would be one to look at me differently.

"That's not what she did she looked at you feeling back she brought it up so casually like that."

"Stop trying to make it more differnt then what happened."

"Fine don't believe me then read her mind she's probably still thinking about it." He shrugged and leaned against the wall eyebrows raised as if waiting for me to go ahead so I seach the house for Alicia's thoughts and one hit me.

"S_hould I go apologize to Derek, Hey I didn't know he was a foster kid. I wish I had though, I feel bad now for bringing it up." _I shot my head up and was now pissed off at myself for being mad at her.

"Shit!" I punched the doorway and it sorta bent but not by much, I sighed then looked up at Logan whose hands were in his pocket and had a upset face on.

"Belive me now?"

"Shut up Lo let it go I know I'm wrong but there's nothing I can do about." I sat on the bed and realized we were in Trey's room and snickered, "We're in Trey's room."

"Yeah what's so funny?" Logan came over and laughed next to me.

"Remember whenn we used to make fun of gay kids and look at us nowhanging with a gay guy?" I laughed and Logan started choking from his laughter.

"Yeah but hey don't blame me it's your girlfriend that got you hanging with him. Derek what's so special about this girl anyway I know she's all special but that's what you said about like eight other girls." He stopped laughing and my breathe caught in my throat as the question stunned me because I really never asked myself that before.

"Yah know Logan I never really thought about it she just...there's something about her, besides her blood it's like I have this pull to her."

When he didn't say anything I went on, "There's more to her then the others when I hold her I feel something something I have never felt before. When i'm away from her i just wanna be with her again, it's just like I have a connect so strong I never knew about. Someone or something even makes her shed one tear I wanna terminate it."

"Derek i think you've found her." i flahed my eyes up to Logan's.

"What?"

"You've found your_ verdita_." I looked Logan in the eyes as he said the word, it was the word my father had used when he would read old vampire stories to me. The _verdita_ is the soulmate of the vampire since a vampire doesn't have a soul it needed something else. It was once said that a vampire can go decades, centeries, or millenium roaming the world in search of something never realizing they need love. They can have fame, money, sex, or anything really without happiness, then they find what they're looking for which is their vendita.

"You really think that!?" I almost screamed at him in shock.

"Think about all the books me and you took from your dad's study and read all the things you just said about Alicia is exactly what they all said about what we are to feel aboutt our venditas'." His voice was steady with glee and determinate.

"I-I..." Then something that shocked my ears came into my head, A whimper? Wait Alicia!? I jumped up and ran to the door and turned back to Logan with his facefull of shock.

"Something is in her room and it's not human!" I growled lowly and pulled the door open to see Jessica on the couch in a crouch looking toward Alicia's room door, "You knew and you didn't come and get me!" I almost screamed louder than a whisper.

"I didn't know i eard you scream and just shot up when you burst the door open. If I knew I would have burst in there the first secound." I ignored her statement and rushed for her door, I kicked it open and saw a man jump down her fire escape and Alicia was in the middle of the room.

I growled, "Jess come on you and me are going after him Logan keep her safe," i began to run for the window with Jess and screamed "I trust you!" Me and Jess dropped down to the ground people didn't notice so we looked for the guy and I saw the same Red hoodie he was wearing and ran to catch up to him. We kept running up and down streets and allies when he began to stop, me and Jess slowed down and hid behind an alley. We watched as he climbed in a car for a whole hour and i realized i had to get Jenny for the week while my mom was away so I told Jess to go get her so I was alone. I sat and waited but nothing happened, I guess I fell asleep because when I opened my eyes the guy was gone and so was the car.

"Shit!" I growled lowly in mychest mad as ever but got up, I looked at the sky it was a little before dark I had to get going before Alicia started worrying. i started walking back to her house when caught a scent, Sweet, strong, familiar. Alicia!? What the hell was she doing out of the house, Logan was watching her and the other should be back by now. I began to race back to the apartment but realized I was going away from the smell of her not closer, I turned back around and caught the scent again and raced for it knowing if she's out of our sigt she's gonna be in trouble.

* * *

_*********OMG EXCITEMENT TELL ME WAT U THINK*******_


	14. The Unpredictable?

_ **Chapter 14.**_

I was shocked no one had noticed I left but I was happy I wasn't on lockdown anymore, _Wooptie doo!?_ Slowly I turned a corner I saw Amber turn a minute before, I noticed it was getting dark and I knew Derek would be home soon so I needed to hurry and catch up to Amber. The closer I got to the end of the street the more worried I got about being out here, I got to an alley and noticed I didn't see Amber anymore. I hid behind the wall and saw a figure throw a trashcan and I muffled scream which sounded kinda familiar, _AMBER!?_ I began to run toward them and screamed, "Amber!"

The figure turned around and froze when they saw me, "Stay back!" the voice was deep and scary.

"Leave my friend alone you bastard!" I felt anger boiling up inside of me as I stepped forward, I was about to leap forward when they flashed out of the alley right past me. So close I felt my arm brush up against them and shivered at the touch when I remembered, _AMBER! _Rushing over to her I saw her nose bloody, a patch of her hair missing, her body crumpled on the floor, and a huge gash on her head. I stepped back with my hands to my mouth trying to hold back my scream when I bumped into someone, I turned around in shock to see Derek. Quickly I threw myself in his arms and broke down dropping to the ground, and I cried my eyes out not knowing what else to do. He held my body tight against his as my eyes streamed tears, "Can you please take her to the hospital I can't ear to look at her." I said through his shirt.

"Of course," there was a pause and I heard footsteps pound against the pavement, I turned to see Jess with a worried look on her face, "I'll take her home, get Amber to the hospital. Tell Logan I'll kick his ass later hurry up before anything happens." Jess nodded and flashed over to Amber, picked her up carefully, and flashed out of the alley. Derek picked me up bridal style and walked out of the alley, my eyes still watery and limbs still achy, "Wanna tell me what happened?"

"From the beginning?" He nodded so I started with when Johnathan came, when me and Logan talked, what happened when jenny came over, me and Amber's argument, and when the figure began to follow her, "That's when jumped after her and left."

"So did my sister really ask you all that?"

"Yeah...so she's your adoptive sister?"

"Um yes she is." I didn't want to push him so I stopped, we came to the apartment building when I realized Derek wasn't moving. I looked up at him to see his face stern ready to bear his fangs, I turned to see a girl and I tensed in Derek's grip.

"Derek!" He let his face loosen and a bright smile lit up his face as she stepped forward.

"Selene it's so good to see you, all of time you have impeccable timing." She came out of the shadows and that's when my jaw dropped and I saw her. She had long beach sand blonde curls down her back, her curves were just the right size, her lips were like tiger lilies, her eyes were clover green, and her legs were long and perfect under her mini skirt she was wearing, _She's perfect!_

"But she has nothing on you." Derek's voice echoed in my mind and my cheeks warmed.

"Ah so this is Miss Alicia Reynolds I told you to keep an eye out for a tornado and was I right?" She said as her voice sounding like silk when I realized what she had said.

"Yes you were and believe me I'm settling into this storm very willingly." I grinned at his comment but still wondered about what she meant.

"Oh where are my thoughts I'm Selene Gardee I'm an old friend of Derek's" she raised her hand "oh and a psychic."

"Selene told me about a feisty, hot, and different girl walking into my life and look here you come just in time but in trouble." He lowered his eyes.

"That's why I'm here Chantel is back..." She paused.

"We're well aware of that Selene." Derek stated.

"You didn't let me finish, she has a few plans...and friends." That's when my heart sank, Derek's grip tightened and I tensed.

"Let's go upstairs and talk." He walked through the door, me still in his arms, and Selene behind us we walked into the apartment. I gasped at what I saw the fridge a wreck (Logan), Trey in the corner on his cell (trying to call Amber maybe), the couch flipped over (one of Derek's tantrums again), and Jenny and Freddie no where in sight. I dropped from Derek's grip and gawked, "Sorry we all had a tough time with you gone."

Ignoring Derek I rushed over to Trey, "Trey are you okay what's wrong?"

"Where's Amber have you seen her it's been two hours she's never out this late unless we're with her?" He was going insane.

I gulped the lump in my throat and said, "Trey she's in the hospital." When he looked up we both burst into tears, after ten minutes of crying I brought Trey to his room telling him we'll go see her later and turned to Derek and Selene. "Where do we go from here?"

Derek turned to Selene and they walked to my island pushing aside all the trash on it, we sat down and I sighed as Derek wrapped his arm around me, "Okay tell us what you know Selene."

Slowly she brought her hands to her temples and closed her eyes "She does want you both to suffer, so she's coming after Alicia. But she knows that you have many on your side so she took some on her side, two guys and another girl. I can't place my mind on their names but I can pinpoint their bring-ups, the girl is from here, the first boy is from England an old vampire at that too as old as you Derek, and the last boy is newly turned from California" she reached her hand out and touched my palm snapping her eyes open, "do you know a Johnathan Alicia?" I was shocked as she said his name.

"He's my ex."

"Well looks as if she's trying to use him to weaken your walls, by your energy it's working..." I pulled my hand away and cowardly backed into Derek's arm, "Well I see there's not much trust between us so moving on, hmm oh and I see one last thing I'm sorry you both this maybe why you want to stay with her at all times..." She just stopped and I was anxious to know what she was gonna say.

"Selene?" Derek said trying to get something out of her.

She sat in silence.

I looked between them both but got nothing.

Selene stirred.

A buzz came from the fridge.

Derek's arm was tensing.

i was gonna lose it, Selene sighed.

That's it!

"Selene what in the hell do you see!" I screamed at her as I jumped up scaring her and Derek.

"I-I I see you Alicia...laying in an alley, laying in a big pool of your blood, bearly breathing, and it's almost too late." Once she said it I wish I had never got her to, I dropped back in my chair and got light headed as I fell out the chair and landed on the floor, everything went black...

* * *

*******OOOOOOOOOOOOO _OMIGOD_ WHO ELSE IS SO SHOCKED PLEZ TELL ME WAT YALL THINK ABOUT IT ADIOS!*******


	15. Leave?

_ **Chapter 15.**_

I knew Derek was worried about me because everytime I blackout he has some sort of heart attack, I wanted to wake up but I just didn't want to face reality yet. But for some strange reason I had to a voice in the back of my head was telling me, Open your eyes, you have to face your fears, it's what I wanted when I left you, I want you to be strong. I didn't know wheather it was my conscenious orsomeone getting into my head, but it kinda comforted me. i felt a warm hand on my shoulder and i felt myself melting at the touch, slowly i moved my head upwards, then my legs, and I finally fluttered my eyes halfway open. I was greeted by seven unhappy smiles first I saw Selene, then Trey, Logan, Jess, Freddie, Jenny, I turned my head over to the doorway to see Derek his face a spread of emotion not wanting to take his eyes away from me. I stared at him and he stared at me I saw a flash of anger in his eyes and he walked out of the room, my body hurt and I knew it was because he left.

"Well there hunbun you gave all of us quite a scare are you okay?" I hadn't really realized Selene accent until now.

"I-I'm fine..." I stammered but knew I wasn't really okay.

"Heyy Freddie Jenny how about I take you guys to get some pizza, that might make Alicia better." Logan tried to sound cheery.

Freddie nodded his head not taking his eyes off me I knew he saw something inside me but I looked away, Jenny grabbed his hand and they walked out with Logan. I could feel tears start to burn my eyes I looked up at Selene and Jess as they both looked at me with sad expressions, Jess sat on the bed and opened her arms. I hesitated but threw myself into her arms without a word said Selene joined the hug and we all sat there in silence. Slowly they pulled away and I laid back curling into a ball, "Why is Derek not looking me in the eyes?"

Jess sighed but Selene was the one to speak, "He's afraid to lose you and what I told you guys I know everytime he looks at you he says the image of you in your blood." She shook her head and I shuddered.

"Does he know how I feel about this," i sat up "how it feels to kow I could e dead any minute because I love him. I'm wanted dead because his ex has a grudge on him, I have nothing to do with it but yet I'm the one wanted to no long live!" I said my voice low and weepy, i noticed tears streaming down my eyes and didn't care.

"Lia I'm so sorry if there was something we could do you know..." I stopped Jess just as she was starting.

"Don't don't give me that SHIT...I just want to know is there anything that can keep me alive!?" I almost screamed.

"Not that we know of...besides killing her." Selene sighed out.

"How can you kill her?"

"We're not sure but maybe ripping her apart, burning her, and throwing the ashes into the ocean would work."

"Isn't that what killed vampires in the movie Twilight?"

"Yes.'

"Are you serious?"

"Heyy how do you think she came up with all that...duh she's a vamp." Jess pointed to her temple and smirked which made me smile.

"Okay we'll go see how Derek's doing if anything please SCREAM!" Selene laughed and made me giggle, they turned for the door and left. I laid down and thought about what would happen would I die this week, would Drek leave me completely, or would I lose Amber *PAUSE* I jumped up from the bed and flew the door open and scared the four of them.

""Lia what's up!?"

"What happened to Amber!?" I was so out of breathe and they all sighed.

"She fine she's in the hospital. She has a concusion, two broken ribs, and a broken arm, but for the most part she's just fine." Derek said finally looking at me and I relaxed alittle.

"Can I go see her?" They looked at each other and nodded. I went back to my room and put on my sneakers and jacket when I heard the door shut, I turned slowly and saw Derek. I stared into his eyes I felt frozen where I was like i wasn'rt breathing, moving, or living, his eyes locked on my and I just wanted to run into his arms but he looked away.

"Alicia I need you to not have any of those thoughts again."

"What are you talking about?"

"I realized how much danger I put you in with Chantel, we both know what going to happpen ...I knowI can't let you die, you desrve to live, and I'm going to make sure it stays that way. So I know that this is going to be hard but we can't kiss, touch, or even think of each other until Chantel is found " I felt my heart stop "I know that if my whole intentions are on finding her it will help me getter her sooner and you safe quicker." He stoppped

"But...but you c-can't do this you can't l-leave me like this!?"

"I'm not leaving you, I'll be here as much as possible.'

"NO! That's not the same thing I need you and you need me. I want to spend as much as my time alive in your arms, feeling the warmth of your breathe on me, the way it feels when you rock me to sleep, and the safety you give me when I know you're around. Please Derek I love you."

"Don't say that." His voice was low.

"And you love me."

"Alicia don't say another word."

"We belong together." I was on the brink of tears.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" HIs eyes were gleaming red daggers into mine, his fists clenched, and teeth clenched.

"And you won't if you get the thought of ending us out of your head."

"You don't understand."

"You know what I don't understand, how in my most time of need you're choosing to leave me. You don't understand how I hurt when I'm away from you, how my thoughts are all about you, and how I lovee you with every inch of my heart. Don't you love me?" As soon as I asked I wish I hadn't.

"I won't answer that."

"Answer me you son of a BITCH!" Tears streamed down my cheeks, my teeth clenched, i turned to face him. But he just stared at me, I growled at myself and pulled my fist back, and hit him in the jaw. My knuckles burned and bile rose in my throat as he held his chin and looked up at me eyes wide.

"Verdita please." My anger lowered at the sound of that name.

"What did you call me?"

"i called you something very valuable to my kind, something very valuablle to me. I can't live without you so I have to protect you."

"By leaving!?" The tears were back.

"It's the only way." He put his hands on my face wiping tears away and looking me in the eye.

"Please don't.'

"I have to."

"Then one last kiss." He stared at me then pulled my face up to his, he passionately kissed me making sure every part of my mouth was included. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck and he put his hands to my hips, I tried to get closer but he pushed me back by my waist. i stared at his face stunned.

"This is it." He pulled his hand out of mine and I gasped as he walked out the door leaving me alone in the dark. I felt my breathe running out, I turned and almost fell when two strong arms grabbed me. I turned to see Selene with a sad expression on her face.

"You did this, did you see him leaving me, did you want this to happen!?" I was screaming.

"Alicia please I had to come tell you guys, when I see a death and don't tell about the death it is much worse. If I didn't tell you i was afraid I'd let Derek lose his verdita." When she finished I looked up at her.

"That word what does verdita mean?"

"It's the soulmate or love of a vampire, and for Derek that's you." Her face showed so much sadness it wasn't even funny.

"If I'm his verdita then WHY did he leave me!?" I was screaming again.

"I don't know why he left you but I think he thinks he's doing the right thing." She sighed and looked at me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm terrified but you know what my best friend needs me." I rushed past her and grabbed Trey by the arm and pulled him to the van followed by Freddie, Logan, and Jess.

* * *

_*****READ ND REVIEW*****_


	16. Blade

_ **Chapter 16.**_

We arrived at the hospital and me and trey jumped out of the van and rushed in.

"Can i help you?" A short blonde asked as we slammed into the counter.

"Um which room is Amber Denner in please?" I said almost out of breath.

"Oh yes room 118B 4th floor." As soon as she said it we had bolted toward the elevator with the others behind us. I pressed the button with the four on it angrily until Logan grabbed my wrist. i shot him a look and waited impatiently until the doors opened I sprinted down the hall, watching every number go past my vision until I saw 118B. I slowly opened the door and saw her lying on the bed so motionless, "Is she dead?"

"No she is very much alive, but sadly she is in a comma." I turned to see a doctor with a clipboard.

"What when did this happen?" Jess stepped forward, "She was fine just last night when I brought her here with minor injuries.

"Yes that was the case but she went into a comma this morning, I would have called this morning but you didn't leave a number so I couldn't." He dropped his head and tears began to cloud my vision.

"Um why don't we leave Lia and trey alone with her you guys?" Logan said slowly and they all walked out shutting the door, I walked over to her bed and looked down to see the bruises, scars, and the bald spot on her head and the tears starting spilling out. I dropped to the floor and curled up into a ball when Trey walked over and wrapped his arms around me, as he started crying I thought about what I could have done to not let this happen. Nothing came to mind.

After what seemed like hours my eyes went dry and Trey just sat next to me I knew it was time, "Trey this is my fault." I felt the tears come back as he looked up his eyes red and his nose swollen.

"Alicia you couldn't have done anything let's just be glad you got there just in time to call Jessica." He grabbed my hand and I sighed shaking my head.

"Trey there's more to the story..." I went on to tell him everything from the BEGGINING which seemed to take forever when I finished I took a really deep breathe and breathed out.

"So what you're trying to tellme is you boyfriend, or ex, Jess, and Logan are vampires?"

"And so is Selene." I said as I nodded.

"I need some type of proof." Just as he said it Jess and Logan walked through the door.

"Some assistants ali?" Logan asked and I nodded and they both opened their mouths and out came their fangs sharp and gleaming in the light.

"Wow...okay I can admit pretty cool." Trey smirked as they took the seats next to us, we all sat in the silent not knowing what to do.

"So what do we do to keep Alicia alive?" Trey asked looking around the room at the others.

"Well we don't know Trey at the moment we're trying to wing it." i looked into my palms sighing.

"Is she gonna die?" Trey asked slowly.

"There's a 50/50 chance she might but we're not sure the comma has put us in a tough spot." i looked up to see the doctor.

"So she's gonna die!?" I gasped and he stepped back.

"It's not a chance but like I said we'll have to keep a close eye on her." As soon as he said it I gasped, "Well I've come to tell you that visiting hours are over you have to leave." We all nodded and he walked out, I stood up as everyone else did, and walked over to Amber's side.

"Love you Amber I'm so sorry." I kissed her forehead and turned to see Jess and her arms wideopen, I flung my self into her arms and cried as she soothed me.

"It's gonna be okay Alicia." i looked up at Logan and anger boiled in my throat and pulled away from Jess.

"Don't tell me it's gonna be okay I'm the reason my best friend is as good as dead!" I screamed and ran out of the room sprinting down the hall and rounding a corner running into someone, "Oh I'm..." I stopped when i saw a dark figure and tried to crawl away when the kneeled down and saw it was Derek.

"Alicia it's me." He held out his hand but i smacked it away.

"I don't need your help!"

"Look Alicia I'm not gonna hurt you." I jumped up and glared at him.

"Well looks like it's a little too late for that." I walked around him and bolted down the hall down the stairs and out the door panting as I got to the Murano Jess owns. I pulled the door handle but it wouldn't budge, "Dammit it's locked!" I looked around and saw I was alone and the parkinglot was completely empty, i sighed and turned when I heard laughing. I looked toward an alley and noticed the two bodies standing there, "Freddie Jenny!?" As soon as I yelled they looked over and started running, I ran after them panting, For kids they were really fast. I kept running until I rounded a corner completely out of breath, I looked up to see them standing in an alley closely and started walking toward them. I came close enough to see them tied up, I ran over and saw the destress in their eyes I got scared, "Ohmigod don't worry you guys I'll get you out."

The ropes were way too tight I felt my hands starting to burn and pulled away, I looked up to see them starting to whimper, "You guys the ropes are to tight, i have to go get help." The tape on their mouths kept them from talking so they nodded tears falling down their cheeks, I walked away slowly then turned and began to run. I slowed down and looked around before begginning to walk slowly watching my steps, I saw the water and trashcans then thought,_ Why does this look so familiar?_ I shook my head and looked up, I froze at what I saw.

"Miss me?" The dark figure, I knew my dream, Selene's vision, and Freddie and Jenny's tie up were now connected it was then I realized, I'm gonna die right here, right this secound, in this alley. I saw the figure step forward and I remembered in my dream how all this happened, all I have to do is pay attention to the movements, I stepped backwards and bolted.

_"Okay it took five seconds after I ran for the figure to come and trip me."_ I thought and counted to five, right when I did I jumped over their leg and was getting away, _"Yess!"_ I mentally cheered when a hand gripped my head and flung me backwards. i looked up to see the figure hovering over me and felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Looks like your plan failed, now we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I squinted and knew the voice hadn't come from them. I turned to see another figure, a girl's form, then I saw her, _Chantel!_ "Did you miss me alicia boy it's been wow almost a month." She laughed. I wondered why this looked nothing like my dreeam with her here, "Oh I bet you're wondering why this seems so different then what you saw, well I sent you thatand I just knew you would believe it. You are just so gulibul aren't you, oh how I'm goning to love killing you! But you wanna know the best part about your death, your brother is gonna watch it." I turned to see Jenny and Freddie still tied up, but now they were in the hands of the dark figure, they both struggled against it. Freddie finally got his hand free and pulled the hoodie over the dark figures head and they both fell.

"Freddie!" I screamed when he pulled the hoodie completely off I froze the person looked up and looked me right in the eye, _Johnathan!_ He pushed Freddie off and jenny got herself free from the ropes and pulled Freddie off the ground, "Run you guys," they shook their heads when johnathan got up, "Run now go get the others!" They hesitated when he got up and finally turned to leave, he went to follow them but Chantel stopped him.

"Let them go they won't get far," I went to run with them when I felt a sharp pain in the side of my stomach, I turned to see Chantel had stabbed me just below my boob. Her smile was evil then she twisted it.

"Uuurrggggghhhh!" I screamed and she twisted it farther begginning to laugh, I was panting when i turned to see Freddie staring, "Freddie go get Derek!" I managed to get out and he ran, Chantel dug the knife in and I gasped when she took it out with such force. I fell to the ground and held my side applying pressure like my sister showed me when she used to go to school to be a nurse, I closed my eyes and opened then to see Johnathan staring at me, "Why are you helping her?"

"I-I..." Chantel cut him off.

"He was so sick and tired of what he did to you he tried appolegizing but you wouldn't listen. So he decided to come after you, that's when sweet old Johnny, I told him about you and how you replaced him. So I told him I'd help get you back so I changed him, and here we are." She grinned and the blood seeping through my hands was now flowing out. She went to put her hand on his shoulder but he pulled away, and came to my side.

"You never told me you were gonna kill her! you said we'd make her regret going out with that guy so she'd come back to me! you know what..." He bounced up and lunged at her knocking her off her feet, he put her in a head lock and held her there. Finally I knew what he was gonna do he twisted her neck opposite sides and ripped her head off throwing it. he sat where he was then looked at me, he came over and pulled me in his arms a shot of pain came all through my body and I felt my eyes getting heavy.

My body felt weak, my head felt light, and I felt darkness creeping in, "Johnny tell...telll...tell all eight of them I-I love them..." I felt my self drift away as I heard footsteps pounding closer, and my eyes closed. Never wanting to open again...

* * *

_******PLEZ TELL ME WAT U THINK READ ND REVIEW!**** **_


	17. Awake

_ **Chapter 17.**_

Derek

I watched as Alicia ran out the room and down the hall, i tried to run after her but when I turned in the hall I knocked over a big cart of food and a few nurses. But when I looked back up I saw that she was gone, jumping up i ran over to the others eyes blood red.

"Logan you check this floor, Jess you go to the third, Selene, secound, Trey first and I'll check the parking lot. Where is Freddie and Jenny!?" I glared around but didn't see them, _Oh no they must have ran after her!_ I punched the wall and began to run down the stairs at vampire speed, I quickly made my way to the parkinglot and stared oout. My pulse was pumping loooking around trying to catch her scent or a thought of hers. I found nothing I almost punched myself when I saw ashadow I saw it with long hair, tall, and there was something about them, _Alicia?_ I started jogging over then the shadow dropped to the floor, i ran and got theer but saw it wasn't Alicia it was a blonde crumpled on the ground crying.

"Heyy are you okay?" I put a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me with a grin on her face and an evil laugh, i stepped back but an arm gripped around my neck. I tried to pull free but the guy had a grip on me.

"Aye mate I wuen't try too much now I could just snap your neck right now." The voice was british and I knew this was the guy Selene had described from her vision. The girl stood up and I took in her appearance sort of a golden blonde, green eyes, and her smile was wickedly ugly.

"Now it's ashame we have to save you for the next thousand years, Chantel wants to keep fucking with your life. But damn what I wouldn't give to screw you then kill you." She pecked my cheek and I brought my fist as high as I could and punched her stomach, she bent over and growled. Bringing her hand up she threw it to punch me back but nothing happened, I opened my eyes and saw Jess had caught her hand mid-stride and flipped her on the ground. She rolled then lunged for the blonde.

"Katie!" The british guy yelled which I read his mind and his name was Jackson, but his grip loosened and I flipped him off me and he landed on the ground with a huge thud. Logan came running and pulled him to his feet, he fought back but I kicked him in the face and he grunted.

"You still glad you're on Chantel side!" I yelled.

"Very and you wanna know why," I glared at him, "I get to distract you while your girlfriend dies." He laughed and I lost it, I gripped his face and ripped his head off throwing it at the Katie girl. She screamed and bust into tears, but Jess ended her misery when Selene ripped off her arm and she ripped off her head. I heafed and took out my lighter as Trey came down the allay and stopped, after they piled the pieces up I threw a piece off paper on the bodies and walked away. I looked around and started running as a thought ran threw my head_, Find Alicia and Jenny if either of them is hurt I'm will go and kill myself._ I kept going and heard steps pounding the ground and stopped when i saw jenny and Freddie, I ran to them and hugged jenny and she squeezed back.

"I'm so glad you're okay, if you got hurt mom would have icked my ass!" I almost laughed when I heard her sniffle, "Jen what's wrong" that's when I looked up to not see Alicia, "where's Alicia!?"

"They have her, Chantel and this guy, they have her in this alley we were tied up. but when we got free Alicia forced us to go find you guys. But Der-der-derek they..." She stopped and my heart raced.

"They what Jenny what did they do!?"

"They stabbed her..." she finished in her crying voice and I pulled away from her in shock, I kicked the wall and went back to Jen.

"Where is the alley Jen?"

"I don't know we were lost until we came here, we just kept running." Her crying increased and I looked up at Logan.

"Let's go Lo, girls take them back to the hospital." i got up and began to run with Logan by my side, kept my ear to the wind just incase I heard a thought from her. i caught a scent and knew it was her but I stopped when I got one of her thoughts, _I felt darkness creeping in_. i began to run to the thought and came to an alley to see alicia on the ground in a dude's arms with blood everywhere, I saw a crumpled body on the ground and knew it was Chantel. I rushed over and glared at the guy but went to Alicia. i took her wrist and felt for a pulse but her skin froze my fingers at how cold it was.

"No she can't be dead!" I yelled and pulled her into my arms holding her carefully, i felt a tear roll down my cheek when a hand came to my shoulder.

"Derek she's gone."

"No no Logan she can't be," I looked at her now pale face, "she's my verdita."

"Derek you know ther's only one way to keep her by you." I knew what he meant.

"I can't I can't let her live the rest of her life as a monster!"

"It's either that or she leaves all of us behind." His voice was low. I knew it was the only way so i leaned in and bite her neck forcing in as much venom in as I could, just to be sure. Her blood was rich and sweet I tried not to suck much off it so I could get more venom in her, lowly I pulled away her blood lining my lips.

"We have to get her back home just to be sure." I got up with her slowly and began to walk when I heard the guy stand up, I turned to see him right behind me.

"I want to come with you."

"Hell no!" I yelled but Logan stepped infront of me holding me back.

"I'm apart of her past and I still love her." He said firmly glaring back at me, if I hadn't had Alicia in my arms I would have tackled him by now. But instead I just turned and speed walked back to her house, we walked in to find all the others there with worry in their faces. They all jumped when they saw us, made my way to her room and laid her on her bed slowly, I turned to see Jess and Sselene with rags, clothes, and medicine shit I had no idea about. I left the room and dropped to the floor curling into a ball and I just started throing a tantrum, because I was pissed off at the world. I screamed, kicked, yelled, and balled out for about an hour before selene came out Alicia's room her eyes zoned and I knew she was seeing something. But when i got up she flashed back her face full of happiness, I rushed over and looked down at her happy face.

"What did you see?" I knew my voice sounded raspy but scream for an hour and you'll have a shitty voice too.

"Alicia she's gonna be okay." She grabbed my hand and flashed me forward.

_ I saw two figures running along a beach then they came into focus, it was me and Alicia. I saw her skin was glowing and she looked so lively, it was amazing i found her dead almost an hour ago. She turned to the vision me and smiled showing her fangs._

_ "Bet you can't get me!" She yelled and ran into the water and I ran after her._

"She's gonna live!?" My heart was leaping with joy as I asked.

"Yes she should be waking up soon." Selene shrugged.

"Around what time?"

"Another hour."

"I can't wait that long!" I started pacing uncertain how long I could go waiting for her to wake up.

_1 Hour and 40 minutes later..._

I was still pacing my energy still high, not decreased once since I started. I stopped pacing when I heard a grunt and walked to the door to see the others standing around her, all smiles on their faces. I looked down at her face and it was glowing.

I almost jumped with joy as she started moving, "Guys she's getting up."

* * *

_I always pictured my life I graduate from college, get a singing career, have at least two or three kids, and die old and grey. I never thought about my death, but in many ways I always thought it would be peaceful. But the way Chantel dug that knife in my side I just felt my breath leave my throat, my thoughts end, and my pulse begin to slow I just wanted to die as fast as possible. But of course it was slow and painful as the blood leaked from my body I just felt cold and withering away, my last moments in Johnathan's arms I regreted I wished they were Derek's. I had been walking for at least a very long time I had expected to be at heaven by now._

_"You're far from it CiCi." i stopped when i heard that name, it was the name Meagan used to call me._

_"MeMe!?" I turned to see my sister with her long flowing brown hair, glowing white dress, and large wings, "You're an angel."_

_"Something like that I'm not veery high but yea I'm an angel Alicia." Her sarcasm made me giggle, i could feel tears coming up._

_"So are you here to help me get to heaven?"_

_"No Alicia I'm not," this stunned me, "its' not your time Alicia well technically you're not going to die anytime soon. Derek has done something God frowns upon and so you're going to live for eternity, or until someone destroys your body."_

_"What are you talking about!?"_

_"Derek has turned you into a vampire to keep you alive for all of their sakes, Freddie needs you, Derek loves you, and amber needs you most to get through this most terrible of times. In a few more minutes you'll wake up and you'll never see us again." She frowned and walked over to me wrapping her arms around me._

_"Us?"_

_"Us," She pulled back and I looked over to see my parents holding each other._

_"What was god thinking when he let you two into Heaven!?" i almost screamed, and I saw they were crying._

_"Alicia we know we hurt you so much and drove you and Freddie away but we want you to know we are so sorry. We never understood how wrong we were, when we came here your sister found us and explained everything. We don't blame you anymore just please forgive us." My mother said sadly and brought tears to my eyes._

_"For so long you had me hurting pisssed off at you wishing you would die, hating how you treated me. Iwas mad for so long just wishing you guys would love me the way I saw people loved their kids on tv. But for the first time hearing you say you're sorry makes me feel overwelmed, but I forgive you!" I shouted and ran into their arms they gripped me back and Megan joined the hug. I held them all tight when heard a buzzing sound and pulled away to see my body disappearing, "No! I can't go I want to stay!"_

_"You can't you have to get back to them all exspecially Freddie he needs you." My dad said bowing his head._

_"I love you guys."_

_"We love you too." They all said at the same and i was gone into blackness._

I felt a warm sensation over my body and shivered, I knew I needed to open my eyes when I felt an hand on my stomach and shot my eyes open. I flipped over and was crouched ontop of johnathan my mouth open bearing my teeth. I shook my head and realized what just happened, I leaped up and looked around to see the others staring at me.

"What's going on?" I looked at my side where Chantel had stabbed me but the cut was gone, I brought my hand to my mouth and felt the fangs on the side of my mouth and gasped.

"Alicia just calm down there's nothing to be afraid of." Selene said slowly walking towards me.

"Ali we don't wanna hurt you." logan motioned Jess.

"Alicia just stay where you are." Jess said as soft as possible. Johnathan stood up and the floor creaked, something in my sharpened and I darted for him.

"Verdita!" I froze and my thoughts to attack Johnny stopped I turned to see Derek his arms open, my instincts kicked in and I ran into his arms and tightened my grip. He held me and I kept him close, "Guys give us a minute." He said and I heard shuffling and the door shut.

I looked up at him, "Is it true you changed me because you couldn't live without me?"

"Yes I couldn't go the next centries without the love of my life." And with that he pulled me in and we passionately kissed when theer was a knock at the door. It opened to see Freddie and his eyes wide to see me up.  
"Sissy!" He ran over and hugged my torsoso tightly, but I was shocked I didn't feel it. i looked up at Derek with worry in my eyes.

"Don't worry you'll start feeling again in a day or two." He smiled.

"Good because we have at least a good weeks worth of nights to make up for!" i giggled and Freddie 'ewwed'. Derek came over and joined the hug and kissed my forehead.

* * *

**_KK THAT'S THE CHAPTER I'M SORRY THERE'S ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD MAKE ANOTHER BOOK ABOUT THIS CUTE LIL CLAN 3_**

**_ LUV YALL!_**


	18. The End

_ **Epilogue**_

Looking out on the sea-shore all you see is the high waves, flying birds, and the orange and purple sunset, but what's beyond that. Thinking back to the last eighteen years of my life it seems just like this view short and cute, but now looking at it it seems like my new life ever going and beautiful. I looked down at my skin noticing how now it looked a little paler and glossy, seeing now my life would be different forever. Living for years to come, not aging a day in years, watching all my loved ones pass away while I keep living, and never having kids of my own. The only thing I had to look forward to was my friends and brother growing up and creating their own families, but I do have my family my old life family Amber, Trey, and Freddie, and my new vampire family Logan, Jess, Selene, and Derek. I had a hard time telling amber and Freddie about the new me but they both said they still love me, amber will be out of the hospital tomorrow and Freddie is officially mine forever. Seeing now nothing about my life is gonna be the same never moving forward, feeling pain like I used to, knowing the feeling of labor, and feeding on human flesh. That's what scares me most hurting other people so I can live on without difficulty, standing here on this beach looking out on the sea I wonder what will living for eternity be like?

"Not as bad as you think." Slowly turning theer stood the perfect, protective, and handsome Derek Kofter. My everything, my love, my protector, and the one that made me this way to save my life.

"Well you know I'm not very used to staying the same age for my then a year, compared to forever. But hey maybe I can manage." I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as talking in my seductive voice.

"I can help with that." He put his hands on my waist playing with the hem of my bathing suit bottoms, I giggled and he laughed.

"Well we have forever to be together and you can help me ge used to this life."

"That's a deal." He leaned down and placed his lips on my and I kissed him right back.

I pulled away, "I bet you can't catch me." I turned and ran at vampire speed and he caught up quickly as I reached the water. He spun me around and I laughed the whole way, he put me down and turned to face him, "This is the way I want to life for the rest of my life."

"Well that's a long time but I can accept to say I want this too." He kissed me and I was glad to have him for eternity.

**The End For Now...**


End file.
